


For the plants

by TangerineSunrise



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Dirty Talk, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Come as Lube, Consent is the Sexiest thing there is, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Flexibility, Fuck Or Die, Gags, Hair-pulling, Haru Okumura is too god damn horny, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lube, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plant sex, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rain Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineSunrise/pseuds/TangerineSunrise
Summary: Haru Okumura is very very horny, that's it that's the basis for all the smut.
Relationships: Akira Kurusu/Niijima Sae/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist/Okumura Haru, Niijima Sae/Okumura Haru, Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Okumura Haru/Sakura Futaba, Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann, Okumura Haru/Takemi Tae, Okumura Haru/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Sakura Futaba/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 41
Kudos: 124





	1. Haru 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru Okumura gets fucked on the school roof by Joker, for the plants of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru Okumura x Joker

“Thanks for coming on such short notice!” Haru called, not turning from her plants. She was crouched down on her knees, leaning forward so that her face was just a couple centimeters away from the school rooftop’s flowerbed. Joker decided not to comment on the way her ass stuck out toward him in that position.

Haru rose to her feet, wiping the sweat off her brow, and reaching around to take her hair out of the cute ponytail it had been in. “I’m afraid the flowers have been really struggling to grow…” She grabbed Joker’s hand and lead him over to the plants in question. Their petals were sagging, and the stems were beginning to droop back down toward the dirt. It was clearly a very serious issue. 

“How can I help?”

Haru gave him an enthusiastic smile. “I believe I’ve thought of something. I know they’re getting enough water, and sunlight, and other nutrients. They just need a little push. I’m sure you’ve heard that plants respond quite well to kind words, but I haven’t been able to give them enough on my own…”

Joker really was doing his best to pay attention, but he couldn’t help be a little bit distracted. After all, when your beautiful girlfriend happened to be removing her clothes while she talked, it became difficult to focus on the wellbeing of her plants.

Slowly, she had pulled her pink sweater off, over her head. Then, button by button, she freed herself from her school uniform, exposing her bear skin the world. “You’re giving me quite a confused look…” Haru said, surprised. “I figured we were on the same page.”

“Not quite.”

Haru stopped with her bra, panties, skirt, and leggings still on. She sat down on one of the rooftop desks, ready to better explain her thought process. “If the usual kind words aren’t enough, I need words more fit to express my love for them. And… erm…” Haru looked away, blushing, only now embarrassed. “As you know… I’m quite… vocal when we have… sex. If any positives words will work to help the flowers along, I believe those will.”

Joker stared at Haru, stunned into wide-eyed silence. There was only one thought on his mind: I’m going to marry this girl. But, first, there was no question he’d help her flowers bloom.

Joker moved forward, and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her warmth melt against him as she leaned into the kiss. Eventually, their mouths opened, as their tongues pressed against each other passionately. Hands fumbled with the zipper to her skirt, throwing it aside as quickly as possible. Despite being vocal during sex itself, Haru was always oddly silent when they kissed, totally consumed by and focused on the wet collision of their mouths. 

Eventually, Haru pulled back, a string of saliva keeping them connected for a moment. Through hazy eyes full of lust, she looked at him. She maintained their eye contact even as her hands reached toward the clasp of her bra. With a twist, it fell off, revealing her round, soft breasts. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

A hot red blush crept onto Haru’s face. “…Th- Thank you…”

Joker reached to move her panties aside, but Haru swatted his hand away. “We need to make sure the flowers can hear us well.” She stood up from the desk, and made her way to the flower bed. Carefully, she lay down in it, just right, surrounded by her plants. Dirt clung to her leggings, but she didn’t seem to mind. “This should be good. …What are you waiting for?”

Only then did it finally strike Joker how risky it was to have sex at school, much less on the roof. Had Haru considered it? She seemed to read his mind on the matter.

“N- No one comes up here anyway… aside from the other Phantom Thieves…” She blushed a bit more at the thought. 

“Does the idea of one of them seeing us like this excite you a bit?”

Her blush depended, and her hands flew up to cover her face. Though, she didn't deny it. Joker shook his head with a sigh. In Leblanc after closing, at the Laundromat in Yongen-Jaya, even inside of palaces… every risky idea had been Haru’s. When he accepted her confession of love, he hadn’t realized she was such a pervert. Not that he’d have said no anyway.

Joker kicked off his pants, and shed his school jacket. He knelt down into the dirt between Haru’s legs, taking off his underwear first. His rigid cock sprung free instantly. If may have shot right through his clothes if he had waited any longer. 

Haru shivered at the sight, biting her lip as her eyes stayed glue to his swaying dick, slowly approaching the wet spot in her panties. Joker considered making a cliched ‘Someone’s excited’ remark, but figured an amused look her way would suffice. Despite the redness in her cheeks, Haru shot right back at him with an identical expression, eyeing his erect, thick penis. 

Nether of them could wait any longer. Haru spread her legs further, reaching down to pull her panties aside and give Joker a view of her wet slit. Slowly, he guided his cock to her entrance, stopping as his tip pressed against her.

Haru’s breaths were heavy. “Please… I need you inside me…”

Joker didn’t need any further encouragement. He shoved his cock into her pussy in one swift motion, instantly burying himself in her to the hilt. Haru cried out toward the sky, shakes wracking her body. She tried to cover her mouth, but her arms just flopped uselessly onto her chest, grabbing at her own boobs for support.

“People are gonna hear you.”

Haru managed to nod her head.

Joker slowly dragged his cock back, slipping out of Haru. Just as she was about to complain, he rammed back in. She let out another loud moan, unable to keep quiet.

Joker leaned forward, reaching even deeper into her cunt. His elbows rested in the dirt on either side of Haru, keeping their faces just an inch apart. 

“…You’re… so big…” Haru breathed, mouth hanging open. Joker studied her face, as he began thrusting into her. “Ah! Shit!” He thrust again, and again, burying his cock in her over and over. “Ah! Ah! Mmh… F- Fuck!” She only ever cursed during sex. “Fuck! F- Fuck~ You feel so- uh! Big…”

She was still too loud. Joker clamped a hand over her mouth, causing another long, now muffled, moan. 

Haru’s hands moved from her breasts, digging into the dirt as she desperately tried to grab hold of something. Joker kept slamming into her, cock repeatedly hitting her g-spot. He knew exactly how to do this to her; how to turn her into a shivering mess of moans and spasms. 

In a sudden burst of movement, Haru’s hands flew to Joker’s head, and pulled him down into a kiss. Her tongue dove straight in, as her fingers ran through his hair, and raked down his back, keeping him as close as she could. 

Joker broke free just long enough to whisper in her ear, “Were you waiting to get fucked all day?” Haru squealed, pussy tightening around his cock. He was always so hesitant to talk dirty, and he had never been the one to initiate it. “You’re so tight today… And so loud. Who are you hoping will hear? Do you want Ryuji to fuck you from behind too? Maybe you want Makoto to scold you for being such a whore… Or do you want Ann to eat you out…”

“N- No…” Haru barely managed to get words out between her pants. “…I just… want you…”

Joker stared at her. “…It’s a bit hard to talk dirty when you’re so…” He finished his sentence by pulling his cock out to the tip, and then ramming it in as hard as his hips would allow. At the same time, his hands squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples tight. 

“Kya~!” Haru’s scream was cut short by Joker’s lips on hers. It was the last bit needed to send her over the edge. Her vision was enveloped by a haze of white, and her legs flew out to hook around his waist, locking him deep inside her. Haru’s back arched, breast pressing up against Joker’s body as spasms of pleasure tore through her. 

Eventually, her body gave out. Haru fell back into the dirt, legs slipping off of Joker, feeling like jelly. Her whole body was limp, unmoving, as she panted, trying to regain her breath. 

Slowly, Joker pulled out. His cock popped free, earning a gasp from Haru. “Y- You’re not… done… Do it on me…”

That was all he needed to hear. Joker quickly finished himself off, and shot ropes of cum on Haru’s chest and face. She was covered in his juices. Haru licked his cum off her lips, savoring the taste. “I love you… so much… I feel so good…”

Joker let himself lay down on top of her, keeping her close in an embrace. Haru pulled his head toward her chest as she stared at the sky. They lay that way for a while, until her attention turned toward the flowers. 

“I think they’re perking up a bit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut, hope you liked it. I appreciate any feedback. Also, if you have any suggestions on how this should continue, don't hold back.


	2. Haru 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru Okumura gets fucked on the school roof by Joker, for the plants I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru Okumura x Joker

It was a bright sunny day, and yet another in a long list filled with Haru’s new gardening technique. She busily sucked away at Joker’s cock, sloppily licking it, doing everything she could to bring her boyfriend closer to his climax. She had never been very good at blowjobs, but Joker didn’t seem to mind. She continued messily drenching his cock in her saliva, bobbing her head up and down his shaft. 

Though he was completely naked, Haru had only shed enough clothing to expose her chest, breasts bouncing as she devoted herself to the blowjob. She also had forgone wearing panties to school that day, a decision that had nearly gotten her in trouble as she kept having to discreetly wipe a wet spot off her chair.

Joker was seated on one of the rooftop desks, with Haru on her knees before him. Eventually, she popped off his dick, and looked up at him. “Do you like getting your… erm… cock sucked by your… slut girlfriend?” Her pussy grew even wetter as she said it.

Joker tried to stifle his laugh.

“Wh- What!? Don’t laugh…” Haru gave her best pout, before going back to work on his cock. She always made him talk dirty, it only seemed fair that she’d try to reciprocate.

And she was a slut, wasn’t she? Pulling him up here day after day, wondering if they’d get caught this time, slowly forgetting the reason they started doing it in the first place. Haru’s cheeks burned at the thought, thighs pressing together. 

It wasn’t much longer Joker came, shooting cum into Haru’s mouth. Some part of her had an idea, one she acted on before she could question it. She pulled off of Joker’s dick, and let the streaks of white paint her face and hair. 

“Did you do that on purpose?”

Haru giggled, licking some of the cum off her fingers. 

That really did something for Joker. He surged upward, pushing Haru against the nearby wall. She moaned as her back touched against the cold stone. A sly smile spread across her lips. She loved it when he got like this. “What are you going to do to me?” She flirted.

“You’re going to be the one screaming, letting the whole school know you’re a whore, who likes getting your brains fucked out on the school roof every single day.”

The thought alone made her cunt throb. “Mm… Fuck…” 

Joker took out a condom, and began unwrapping it, when Haru stopped him. She placed a finger on his lips, then walked over to her bag. From it, she found the pill she had prepared, and swallowed it, sending a wink his way. “I want to feel your cum inside me.”

Precum oozed from Joker’s erect dick. “…You’re really hot.”

Haru blushed, nearly losing her cool. “Then come over here and-“

She was shoved onto the desk as Joker grabbed her leg and pulled it up, letting it rest against his shoulder. Her other foot still stayed on the ground. Haru didn't even have time to process the vulnerable position she had been forced into so quickly before his massive cock filled her.

Numbly, her head fell to the side, resting on the desk. “Haa… Haa… Isn’t this position… kind of…”

“Is it no good?”

“No… I like it… But I can’t do much for you-” Joker rammed his cock deeper into Haru’s cunt. “Ah! Shit…”

A mischievous smile found its way onto Joker’s face. “What was that?”

“I- In this position, I’m the only one- uhn! Uh! God…” Was he doing this on purpose? Again, his thrusts stopped, as he rose an innocent eyebrow. “I said- ah! Kya~! Mm… Ah!”

“You’re the only one what?” 

Between pants, Haru felt a giddy, dumb smile on her face. She loved this. “Only one getting- Fuck! Ah! Fucked! I’m the only one getting fu- uh- -cked…”

“I need you to be a bit more specific.” Joker grabbed her arm, pulling her up off the table a bit. “What’s happening to you?”

Haru’s tongue hung out of her grinning mouth, eyes focused on Joker as he totally and complete dominated her. With every thrust, a burst of pleasure spread through every inch of her, to the tips of her fingers and toes. She shook, panting like a dog as he rammed his cock into her over and over.

“I’m getting dominated by you- umf! Hng… Ah! You’re- sh- shit… Yes! You’re destroying me… destroying my pussy… With your- Ah! Ah! Massive cock! It’s so big… I need it… It feels so good…”

“Do you want me to cum in your tight slut pussy?”

Haru cried out in a moan, collapsing onto the table, knuckles white as she held onto its sides. Warmth flooded her core, as Joker’s cum filled her to the brim. She panted over the side of the table, watching the ground beneath her fade. She felt so full, so stuffed with cum. She couldn’t move a muscle. 

There was a wet popping sound as Joker pulled his cock from her quivering cunt. Cum leaked out, dripping onto the ground. A shudder wracked Haru’s body. 

“Are you ok?” 

She managed to roll onto her back, staring up at Joker. She nodded, barely able to concentrate on his face. Then, she grabbed his head, and pulled him in for a sloppy, wet kiss. She was covered in his juices, but he didn’t seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions on how this work should continue?


	3. Ann 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann Takamaki masturbates to Haru Okumura and Joker fucking on the school rooftop, for the plants apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann Takamaki (self)
> 
> Haru Okumura x Joker

It was as Haru pulled her lips from Joker’s, still drenched in his cum, lying on the rooftop desk, that she noticed it. The slightly ajar door, and the hint of motion behind it… Someone was watching them.

Someone was watching them, and watching her. Someone had seen her filled with Joker’s cum. Her pussy ached.

“We should get you cleaned up.” Joker said.

“No…” Haru managed, shaking a bit with excitement. “I’m not done yet.”

He rose an eyebrow. “Round two? Here?” Their little gardening sessions never lasted that long.

Haru spread her legs wide, showing off her creampied pussy. Though, her entire body was covered in his cum anyway. “Fuck me, Joker.” 

–Earlier–

She tried to get control of her breathing, but how could she? How could anyone when just a door separated you from your friends fucking on the school roof? 

Ann watched with bated breath through the cracked door, as Haru sucked Joker’s gigantic cock. Truth be told, she was still a virgin. But, even she knew that he must be well-endowed. His cock was so thick, so long. She felt her mouth watering, thinking about doing to it what Haru was at that very moment.

Ann quickly looked away, cheeks hot. Did she really just think that!? Did she really want to do that with Joker? But, he was with Haru, and she was still…

She should have left then, but something kept her glued in place, sneaking progressively longer peaks out at her fellow Phantom Thieves. She watched as Haru – innocent, sweet Haru – bobbed her head on Joker’s cock.

“Do you like getting your cocked sucked by your slut girlfriend?”

Ann bit her lip, barely stifling a breathy moan. Haru’s words flipped some switch in her, or maybe they were just the last things needed to push her over the cliff into depravity.

Her panties were drenched. Her nipples were hard, poking through her school shirt. She was getting turned on at the sight of her friends fucking. 

“I’m so… dirty…” She whispered, shaky hands finding their way to fondle her breasts through her shit. She was touching herself to them. 

On the other side of the thin door separating them, she saw Joker spray his cum all over Haru. She basked in the shower of his juices, and Ann couldn’t stop herself from feeling jealous. Some part of her was horrified at her own want to be in Haru’s position, getting covered in cum, having someone unload themselves onto her… She shivered, tingly feeling growing in her chest, and pussy.

Bam!

Ann jumped, as the wall behind her shook slightly. Joker had pushed Haru against it, on the other side. Now, she could hear them, crystal clear, as if they were whispering in her ears. 

“What are you going to do to me?” 

Ann’s mind betrayed her. She could help but imagine being pinned up against the wall, asking the same question. 

“You’re going to be the one screaming, letting the whole school know you’re a whore, who likes getting your brains fucked out on the school roof every single day.”

“Fuck…” Ann moaned, biting down on her fingers to try to keep herself quiet. If she was any louder, they’d hear her. They’d both find out she was a dirty, disgusting pervert who squeezed her nipples and burned with desire, listening to them fuck.

The realization of how oddly quiet they suddenly were made Ann panic for a moment. She peaked out, and saw Haru swallowing a pill over by the desks. “I want to feel your cum inside me.”

“Nn! Ah…” Ann’s fingers danced around the edges of her pussy, feeling her soaked panties. They stood as the final thing between her a shameless perversion. 

There was another loud sound, the clattering of a desk and a body on it. Ann watched with wide, lustful eyes, as Joker forced Haru onto the desk, and shoved his massive cock insider her quivering cunt.

Her fingers dove right in.

Ann slid down the door to a sitting position, unable to contain herself anymore. Her fingers began diving into and out of her pussy. She fingered herself, starting with two, but adding another. She fingered herself to the sounds of Joker thrusting his monster into Haru again and again. 

She wanted it to be her. She had never let herself admit it, but she had been so jealous of Haru, every time she saw them kiss, or hold hands. Now, she wanted to be the one getting her pussy destroyed, getting showered in his cum. 

“Mm… Mm… Ah… Fuck fuck fuck…” Ann tried to keep her voice low, but she couldn’t slow down the rapid pace her fingers had taken, hammering her cunt.

Her free hand moved from her mouth to her right breasts, squeezing and twisting the nipple as she fondled herself. Haru’s moans echoed in her mind as masturbated. 

And it felt so good. Bliss spread through her as she accepted it. She was a perverted slut, fingering herself to her friends fucking on the other side of the door. 

Any concept of time slipped away from Ann as she kept going. Even when Haru screamed out, climaxing, she didn’t stop. She watched through the crack in the door, and kept her fingers deep in her hot pussy. She twisted them, spreading her lips apart, at one point bringing them to her mouth and tasting her own cum.

She was so filthy.

Finally, something happened that managed to freeze her. Had Haru just looked her way? …No… No they kept going. She was safe. They were going for round two. It was an exciting thought.

“Fuck me, Joker.”

A spasm tore through Ann’s body, and the back of her head hit the door almost too loudly. She was close now. Did they really call each other by their code names during sex? “Panther…” The imaginary Joker in her head whispered. It brought her even closer.

No matter how fast she fingered herself, it wasn’t enough. Her greedy pussy wasn’t satisfied by her own fingers anymore. She needed Joker’s cock inside her.

Joker’s cock… inside her…

Ann was drooling onto her own chest now, like some type of depraved animal. She reminded herself, it was exactly what she was.

–––

Haru needed to keep Joker inside her. She wanted to keep fucking him as Ann watched them. She wanted to keep being treated like the whore she was, in front of her own friend.

It was the only reason she did what she did.

“Lie down.” She had instructed. Never in all her life had she ever topped, but now her pussy oozed at the thought, a mixture of her and Joker’s cum dripping down her legs, and her leggings. 

Unsteadily, Haru had positioned herself on top of him, pussy hovering just above his cock. Only then did she grow nervous. “Are you sure about this?” Joker asked.

She nodded quickly, eyes focused on the task at hand. 

Then she heard it. Barely audibly, she was able to hear Ann moan. She heard her own friend moaning at the sight of her getting fucked like a whore. Haru plunged downward, impaling herself on Joker’s cock.

It seemed even bigger like this.

Haru let out a long, drawn out moan, barely able to keep herself upright as she sat there. It took a while, but gradually, she began to move. Bit by bit, she rose herself up, and dropped back down on his thick meat.

Soon, her hips bounced as she fucked herself on him. Every time her ass touched his skin, and his cock reached the depths of her pussy, another moan escaped her. She moaned louder and louder, knowing Ann was right there, hearing every single one. 

–––

She couldn’t take it much longer. Ann’s legs were kicking out wildly as her fingers brought her closer to climax. Her moans began mixing in with Haru’s. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Mm- shit… Kya~”

She kept going, giving into the burning, lustful pleasure in her chest. She felt so hot, so sensitive to every movement of her hands. Her nipples were stiff and tender, she licked the saliva she wished was Joker’s from her lips, as she kept masturbating to the sound of his cock in Haru’s pussy.

Until, finally, she came. Her body gave out, and an over stimulatingly powerful orgasm rocked her into a quivering, screaming mess. As it happened, as her fingers buried themselves in her shaking cunt, her head flew back, slamming the door, and throwing it wide open.

Slowly, Ann came back to reality. Her thighs were drenched in cum, her body felt heavy, and weak. The feeling of her orgasm still tingled under her skin. 

And the sky stared right back down at her.

Ann’s eyes widened as she realized what just happened. She spun around, still in her disheveled state, and saw Haru right there, looking right at her, as she rode Joker’s cock.

She didn’t stop. 

Haru kept bouncing, giving Ann fleeting glimpse of the massive penis repeatedly being buried in her. They looked right at each other as Haru came. “Joker! It feels so… Ahhhhh~!” She screamed, and fell onto Joker’s chest, leaking onto his still stiff cock.

Ann moaned, collapsing back onto the ground, body spasming as the aftershocks of her orgasm, and the sight of her friend cumming right in front of her, shook her to the core. Her pussy grew hot and wet once again, her eyes began watering with pleasure and lust.

“I think maybe she could use help, like the plants…” Haru whispered in Joker’s ear. “You wouldn’t mind, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know where this is going


	4. Ann + Haru 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru Okumura, Ann Takamki, and Joker have a threesome on the school roof, for the plants I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann Takamaki x Haru Okumura x Joker

Joker looked up at Haru, chest still heaving as she sat on his dick. “Did you plan this?”

Her cheeks flushed red. “N- No! I didn’t-“

“You’re a terrible liar.”

She sighed, defeated. 

“You guys knew I was there?” Ann asked, sitting up. Her voice was still breathy as she talked, eyes constantly darting down toward Haru’s stuffed cunt.

“She has an exhibitionism fetish.” Joker explained nonchalantly.

“S- Stop… this is embarrassing.” 

“But don’t you like it?” He thrust up into her, nearly knocking her clean off of him. Haru moaned, bouncing a bit more on his cock. They nearly started going at it again.

“…Um… Should I go?” Ann asked, trying to stand on her shaky, cum covered legs.

It was obvious from the desperate, lustful look in Haru’s eyes that she was hoping this would turn into a threesome. Joker didn’t mind the idea himself. “You don’t have to.”

Ann’s looked at him, eyes wide. “You mean…?”

“Didn’t you hear what Haru said? We wouldn’t mind helping you.”

Haru’s breath hitched as he said it, pussy tightening around his cock. She was seriously still this horny after cumming twice? Though, Haru’s endless libido wasn’t some new phenomena to him. 

“You mean… you’d…” Ann was still trying to keep up, though based on the way her thighs pressed together, she wasn’t far behind.

With a satisfied sigh, Haru pulled herself off of Joker’s cock, and crawled toward Ann. “We’d have sex with you. We’d fuck you. We’d take away your virginity and leave in a pile of cum, moaning our names.” Her cum-covered face was just inches away from Ann’s, as she whispered the words. “Just say so, and we’ll do it.” She ended with a lick along Ann’s ear.

Ann whimpered, face red. She had always thought she was just into guys, and no doubt the main reason for the excitement drenching her pussy was the idea of Joker’s massive dick inside her, but with Haru this close… she was feeling something new entirely.

Joker decided to kick back and relax a bit, knowing Haru wanted to have some fun first.

“…Please… I want it…” Ann breathed.

Haru let out a squeal of excitement, then tackled Ann to the ground, instantly forcing her tongue into the younger girl’s mouth. Ann couldn’t even move as she felt Haru’s strong wet muscle exploring her. She moaned into the kiss, slowly beginning to reciprocate. 

She could feel Haru’s wet, cum-drenched body against hers. She could feel Joker’s cum dripping onto her, staining her clothes and finding its way onto her tongue.

When Haru ended their make-out session, she threw her head back, gasping for breath. Excitement filled every part of her. She had always wanted a threesome, and she had always wanted to see Ann’s face as she was fucked, taste Ann’s mouth, taste her pussy. What a dream come true.

Somehow, Haru had ended up pinning Ann’s hands to the ground with her own, as she stared down at her friend and fellow Phantom Thief. On the other hand, Ann stared up at Haru lustful gaze, realizing for the first time how soft her lips were, how beautiful her breasts were, and how much she wanted to be fucked by her.

“I’m going to take your clothes off.” Haru said sweetly, beginning to work her way down the buttons. “Don’t worry, we’re both going to take such good care of you.”

Ann could barely form words, too focused on how amazingly sexy Haru was as she unbuttoned her shirt. “It’s my first time…”

Another excited squee slipped past Haru’s lips. “Then I’ll be the first to see you naked. Akira will be the first to put his cock inside your tight virgin pussy.”

Ann moaned. But, through her hazy mind, she was able to form a couple coherent thoughts. “Um… I don’t want… to lose my virginity just yet… I mean, I don’t want to break my hymen…” Haru ripped open her unbuttoned shirt, setting her sights on her bra. 

“We could just do anal.” Joker called over.

“Is that what you want? Do you want Joker’s big dick in your ass?”

“…Y- Yes…”

Haru brought their faces closer, for what Ann thought would be another kiss. “Louder.”

“Yes…”

“What do you want?”

“Ah… I want… his dick in my… tight ass.” Haru freed Ann’s breasts from the bra, moaning at the sight of her hard nipples. Silently, she compared them against her own. Ann’s were bigger, would Joker like them more? He always complimented her own perky tits. Maybe if he really liked them, they could do this again some time.

“Um, another thing…” Ann said, as Haru made her way down to her skirt. “Could we… call each other by our code names?”

Haru looked a bit surprised at the request, but seemed as excited by the idea as she was. “Absolutely, Panther.”

“Fuck…” Ann caressed her own breasts, unable to keep her hands still any longer. Haru slowly grabbed her hands, and peeled them back.

“You can just touch mine, if you want.” It was more of a request.

Ann was hesitant, but soon her desire won over. Her fingers danced around Haru’s bare nipples, earning a soft moan. She trailed a finger through Joker’s cum, and brought it to her tongue for a taste.

“It tastes good, doesn’t it?”

Ann nodded, eyes closed in bliss as Haru pulled her skirt – then shoes and leggings – off. She was completely naked, lying on the school rooftop, Haru on top of her, and Joker watching. She shivered at the thought of how wrong it was, how dirty she was.

She was too distracted to notice Haru moving down toward her pussy, until her warm tongue invaded her cunt. “Ung! God! Fuck…” It was so warm, it moved through her, licking up her walls. The first thing she ever had in her pussy aside from her own fingers was Haru’s tongue.

Haru was just as excited. It was her first time eating someone out, but she had imagined it many times before, often with Ann, or Makoto, or even Futaba. She did her best to bring as much pleasure as possible, sloppily licking away.

Suddenly, Haru gasped into Ann’s pussy, as she felt the familiar fullness of Joker’s cock invading her cunt. Ann also whimpered at the feeling of the exhale against her slit

“It’s hard to just wait around with you two being so hot.” 

Haru wriggled her ass for him. “I was hoping you wouldn’t wait long.”

“Oh god… Shit~” She wouldn’t say it, but seeing Haru and Joker flirt brought Ann even closer.

Suddenly, the comforting warmth of Haru’s tongue left. Ann whimpered, legs spreading wider, hoping for it to fill her once again.

“Now now…” Haru scolded lightly, face back in front of hers. “Don’t you want what you came for? What you were imagining while you masturbated to us?”

Ann’s lips spread in a smile, as she nodded dreamily. “I want his cock… I want to feel it.”

“Then stand up.” Joker told her.

Her legs nearly gave out, but Haru helped her up. The feeling of standing before her friends, completely naked, watching as their eyes took in every part of her, triggered another rush of fluids leaking down her thighs.

“Oh, do it over the flowers.” Haru instructed. “I’m sure they’d love to hear Panther’s moans.”

The sound of Haru calling her ‘Panther” nearly sent her back to the ground. “Ah…” Ann did what she was told, walking over to the flowerbed in a daze. Haru moved her body for her, positioning her so that her knees and hands touched the dirt, and her ass stuck out toward Joker’s dripping cock. Haru was sat in front of her, running her hand through Ann’s hair. “It may hurt a bit at first, but it’ll feel so good…”

“It’s lubed up anyway thanks to Haru.” Joker mentioned, eyes on the big, perfect round ass in front of him. 

Ann had no idea where the sudden burst of confidence came from. “Then… what are you waiting for?” Exactly that, apparently. Ann screamed, moans wracking her body as Joker’s thick cock pushed into her ass. It moved in, filling her up, until it couldn’t possibly go further. She panted, saliva dripping onto the dirt beneath her. 

“Is that it…?”

“He’s only halfway.” Haru whispered.

He kept going. “Ah! Ah! Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! God… Oh kya~! …There’s so much…” Her words slurred as her ass was filled by his cock. It stung a bit at first, but slowly, she welcomed every inch. It felt so right to be filled by him. Like she was always supposed to be.

Finally, he was balls deep in her ass.

“You’re so tight…” Joker murmured.

Ann laughed, drunk on the feeling of being stuffed full. “Please… Fuck me. Please… Joker…”

“Whatever you say, Panther.” He began pulling out. Ann gasped. And then he rammed back in. “Fuck~! God! Oh uhn… Ah~ Nn… Nn… Ah! Keep- ah! Going~ Ah~”

“You’re doing so well.” Haru whispered, fingers dancing down toward her own pussy. She began masturbating right in front of Ann. “He’s so deep… You’re perfect for his cock.”

“I… Uhn! Ah! W- Wait…” Joker slowed to a stop. “Haa… You’re not… Could you please… talk dirty? Like you were… with Noir?”

“Would you like that?”

“Yes…”

His cocked thrusted back in, seemingly reaching deeper than before, as his hand dug roughly into her hips. “You want me to fuck you like the slut you are?”

“Oh god yes~!” 

Haru moaned too, now fully engulfed by her need to orgasm. “You like being treated like a whore, don’t you?” She asked Ann. “It’s so freeing… Accepting yourself for the dirty, perverted slut you are.” Her fingers stopped, and she crawled toward Ann, watching every detail of her friend’s face, contorted by pleasure. 

“I am… I’m a perverted slut… I’m a perverted slut, Noir.” Ann repeated.

Haru kissed her cheek, then the side of her mouth, then her forehead. She kissed all over Ann’s face, until she was just licking her. “You’re a filthy little slut who masturbates to her friends having sex.”

“Fuck! Yes! I am! Harder! Please!”

Joker obliged. He began thrusting into her tight ass even faster, going even deeper, nearly sending her flying off his cock, but his powerful hands kept her in place. 

“Harder!” She begged. “Destroy my tight virgin ass!”

Haru nearly started laughing as Ann’s display of kinky lust. But, it seemed a tad rude to ruin the moment like that. Then, she got an idea. She managed to get herself beneath Ann, then began fondling her breasts. 

“God yes! Yes Noir! More~!”

Haru pulled and tugged, roughly squeezing her mounds, pinching her nipples tight. Ann’s drool landed on her face, in her mouth, and she loved it. She loved how messy, how rough, how hot it all was. One of Haru’s hands snaked down to continue fingering herself.

Ann couldn’t imagine feeling any better than she already did, but Joker wasn’t done. His hands grabbed her pigtails, and pulled her head back. “Kya~ Ahhh~! Yes! Treat me like a whore! Fuck! God… Shit!”

Joker pulled her head back. “What are you?”

“A dirty slut whore who masturbates to her friends. I masturbate imagining your cock inside me every night, even though you have a girlfriend, and I loved the idea of Haru seeing us… seeing you fuck me…”

Her tongue hung out of the side of her mouth as Ann smiled dumbly. Joker slapped her ass, hard. The sound rung out, and Ann moaned even more. She was being treated so roughly, fucked, slapped, and fondled. And she loved it. It was like she was made to be fucked.

“My suit gets so wet watching you guys flirt in palaces… I once snuck away to finger myself in a safe room… I love imagining your eyes on me in that skin tight red suit… God- Fuck!! Your eyes on my big tits, my juicy ass! Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!”

Ann’s arms gave out, and she collapsed face first into Haru’s chest. It gave Haru the perfect angle to reach around and squeeze her ass, hands spreading it further apart, letting Joker reach even deeper. 

“Are you ready?” Haru whispered. “For his cum to fill you up, cover you, for him to make you his? Are you ready, you perverted little virgin whore?” The words were almost too much for her to say, but she was so caught up in the moment, so consumed by her lust.

“Yes!! Please!”

Joker pulled all the way out, and for a moment Ann felt a cold emptiness, and then all of his thick, warm girth came flooding back, splitting her ass apart. “Fuck~!! Yes! Aaaahhhh~!” His cum filled her, and Ann’s climax came.

Ann’s hands flew to Haru’s cheeks, and she pulled her in for a kiss, right as they both came. Ann’s cum sprayed onto Haru’s body, filled her ass to the brim until she pulled herself off, letting the white juices fly onto her back, into her hair, onto her ass. Ann shook, quivering and spasming on top of Haru as she sloppily kissed her teammate, practically licking her.

When the shaking stopped, Ann collapsed onto her side, into the dirt, covered in cum from both of her teammates. As she drifted into an overstimulated, over-fucked sleep, she saw Haru lying beside her, chest heaving, coming down from her own orgasm, watching her with lusty, happy eyes, as Joker finished cumming onto them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru needs a good bonk on the head and a ticket to horny jail but this fic certainly won't be providing that.


	5. Ann + Haru 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann Takamaki tries to "reconcile" with Haru Okumura, which leads to her getting eaten out in a diner. For the plants, right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru Okumura x Ann Takamaki
> 
> And also Futaba??

The diner was fairly crowded that night, but Ann figured that was for the best, as any conversation she’d be having would just be drowned out in all the noise. It was nice to focus on the positives as she sat there, leg bouncing, nervously checking her watch every second.

Finally, Haru arrived. She seemed as chipper as usual, but Ann still couldn’t help but worry. “Hello Ann!” She greeted, sliding into the booth opposite her. They had gotten one in the corner of the restaurant.

“H- Hi Haru…”

“This is one of my favorite diners!”

“That’s good… I just picked it because it was cheap.”

Haru hummed a happy tune as she looked through the menu. But, Ann couldn’t relax. They hadn’t really spoken since… well…

Ann just couldn’t find the right moment to talk to her about it. Or rather, every time she did, she got too nervous. Eventually, she ended up scheduling this.

“I’m sorry!” Ann blurted.

Haru gave her a confused look. “It’s ok. You don’t have to like the diner.”

“What? No. I mean- Aren’t you… Aren’t you mad at me?”

Now Haru was even more perplexed. “Why would I be mad? I really don’t blame you for losing those notes I leant you-“

“No! About- ugh…” It was so hard to bring up! “About last week, you know?”

“Oh! Do you mean when we-“

“Yes!”

“There’s no reason to be sorry.” Haru assured. “It was fun!”

“…But, I was saying some really embarrassing things, and I still like, spied on you guys. Not to mention I told you about all those fantasies I’ve had with Akira… and… well… I was just being really really disgusting, right?”

“Hm.” Haru gave her words some thought. “I really can’t see where you’re coming from. What’s wrong with having some fun, kinky, casual sex with friends?”

Ann’s face flushed red. “Shh! Someone might hear you!”

That seemed to interest Haru. “Don’t tell me you’re actually super uptight, Panther~”

The way she said her code name. The way she looked at her. Was she actually getting wet right now? Ann tried to flush the impure thoughts from her mind. Was she really that depraved? That dirty?

“If you had fun, and we had fun, what’s the harm? Really, I don’t mind at all. It was actually really hot listening to you moan like that… ‘Ah~ Fuck~ fuck fuck fuck~ I’m a dirty virgin whore~’” Haru imitated her moans with surprising accuracy, and she did so ever so slightly too loud for Ann’s comfort.

“Stop! Haru! Someone will hear!”

With a jolt of movement, Haru leaned across the table, bringing their faces close. “Don’t you mean Noir?”

“Fuck…” Ann moaned quietly, right there, in the diner. Her hand was pressing against her cunt, through her drenched panties.

“Maybe you’re ashamed of acting like a slut, calling yourself a whore, lusting after Akira’s cock, touching my tits. But, I don’t see the problem. In fact, I’d love to see you like that again, covered in cum, shaking on the ground.”

Ann searched Haru’s eyes. She tried to find that hint of anger, or annoyance, but she couldn’t. Maybe she really was fine with it all. “…I… Want to see you like that again too…”

Haru licked her lips, eager, but containing herself. She sat back down on her side of the booth, then glanced around the diner. Once she was sure no one was looking their way, she made her move. Suddenly, Haru slipped below the table.

Ann realized far too late that she had really just set Haru off.

A hand suddenly caressed her thigh, nearly causing her to jump. Ann looked down, and saw Haru crouched before her. “Haru!”

“Noir~”

“Nng… Fuck…”

“You get so wet every time…” Haru observed, finger tracing the edges of her panties. “Do you get turned on like this when we’re fighting shadows?”

Ann looked up, hoping maybe if she stopped looking at the sexy goddess knelt before her, she’d be able to control her breathing. Haru just took it as an invitation.

Her fingers trailed up Ann’s thighs, then snaked under her panties, hooking around them. Then, Haru tore them right off. Ann nearly yelped, or moaned, or maybe both.

“I really liked that pair!” She scolded.

Haru hummed, too distracted by her wet slit. “I’ll buy you another then. Or maybe you can borrow mine… The ones I’m wearing now are drenched, but you wouldn’t mind right? Having my cum against your perverted pussy?” Her fingers began dragging up and down her cunt, not yet going in.

“Ah… N- No… I wouldn’t mind…” Ann confessed. “I’d… kind of like it…”

Haru’s fingers pulled her lips open, earning more breathy moans. Ann tried to keep herself quiet, eyes darting around, paranoid someone would see her like this: teeth grit, eyes closed, face red, moaning quietly before Haru even entered her.

“So, Panther, do you want me to eat you out right here, with all these people around?”

Ann looked down at her. She really was waiting for permission. She could put a stop to this right now. “So much… Please.”

“What if someone hears you?”

“Nn…”

“Don’t tell me it turns you on thinking about it…”

“It… does- Shit~!” Ann clamped her hands over her mouth, as Haru’s tongue dove in.

It was so hot, so wet… It explored every inch of her most private part, lapping up her juices, dragging itself up and down her sensitive walls. Haru was doing this to her. The memory of Haru naked, on top of her, sent a shudder through Ann’s body. 

“Can I take your order?” Even Haru was startled enough to stop.

“O- Oh!” Ann managed, screaming in her head. The waitress hadn’t noticed. She had to stay calm. She had to get ahold of herself. “…No-“

Haru bit her thigh.

Ann’s hands flew out to steady herself on the table, as her teeth sunk into her lip.

“Are you ok, ma’am?”

“Fine! Just a bit under the weather!” Ann assured. Did Haru want her to order like this? “I’ll just take a- ah!” Haru’s tongue dove into her pussy again, targeting her g-spot. “Milkshake! Milksha- ah! -ake, please!”

“Coming right up.” She left.

Ann breathed a sigh of relief, which quickly transformed into a drawn out moan as Haru slipped in a finger along with her tongue. 

Below the table, Haru was practically vibrating with eager excitement. Another fantasy was coming true right before her. Her sex life had been amazing lately. Ever since the rooftop fucks began, Joker had seemed even more eager, and his cock seemed even more hard. And now, she had Ann to play with too. Maybe she could get Makoto, or Kasumi, or even Futaba… The things she’d love to do with them.

Haru devoured Ann’s cunt, pulling her slit apart, digging in her fingers along with her tongue as she explored as deep as she could. She loved Ann’s taste, she loved the hot feeling in her core from doing this in a restaurant, she loved the sound of Ann failing to stifle her moans and curses.

“Woah! Ann! Is that you?”

They both froze, as Futaba slid into the booth opposite Ann. Haru quickly scurried out of the way of her legs, barely avoiding detection. 

“Funny running into you here!”

“Futaba you come here too?” Ann asked, trying to catch her breath.

“It’s training to get more used to being in crowds.” She explained, opening the wrapper on a straw and blowing it into Ann’s nose. “You’re here alone?”

Haru could barely contain her excitement. She was in danger of dripping right through her clothes and onto the ground. Though, the seat Ann was on was already covered in cum anyway. They’d have to clean up after.

But, this was beyond perfect. She slid back into position, breath heavy as Futaba’s legs idly kicked around her. One wrong move and she’d be found out, by someone as young and innocent as Futaba. What would she think of her? Haru shuddered thinking about it.

“I’m actually waiting for someone- uh!” Ann jolted as Haru’s tongue returned to her. She wanted to scream: Seriously!? Now!? 

And yet, she was even wetter thinking about getting eaten out right in front of Futaba.

“Is it Ryuji? He’s always late.”

“No, actually it’s Ha-“ Another bite to her soft thigh. Ann’s body shook. “…Noir.”

Futaba rose an eyebrow. “Why the codenames?”

“It’s a Phantom Thief meeting…”

“Huh? Just you and Haru?”

Ann nodded, using every bit of her mental fortitude to keep her face from showing her pleasure, as Haru’s tongues and fingers fucked her dripping cunt. She was playing with her. She was fucking her, right in front of Futaba.

“Here’s your milkshake.” The waitress said, setting it down. 

“Ooh! Can we share?” 

“Sure…”

Ann and Futaba both stuck their straws into the drink, but Ann wasn't taking any sips. She was too overwhelmed. She needed to think of a way out of this, otherwise she’d cum right in front of Futaba.

Maybe Haru sensed her want to escape, so she was rightly punished for it. Haru flicked her clit, hard. “Fuck~!”

“Are you ok?” Futaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes!” Ann moaned. “So ok… I’m just… I have a headache- ah!” Haru was assaulting her pussy, flicking her clit, fingering her g-spot. Ann was so close. 

Haru was too. She had freed one hand to work on her own dripping cunt. It took everything she had not to moan, or accidentally brush Futaba’s legs, as much as she wanted to.

She should really stop. Neither of them could take much more. But, Haru just couldn’t. The ideas in her head were too exciting. She stopped masturbating. Instead, she used that cum covered hand, slipped it under Ann’s ass, then stuck her fingers right in, exactly as she bit her clit, and shoved her other fingers into her g-spot as hard as she could.

That was game over for Ann. She collapsed onto the table, drooling, panting like a dog, as Futaba watched her. Her orgasm was long, and she completely lost any sense of shame. Her hand moved down, and pinned Haru’s face against her quivering pussy.

Futaba was oddly silent, but Ann couldn’t even notice. Haru did, she did just as Futaba’s toes brushed her ass playfully. She freed herself from Ann’s vice grip, and turned around.

Futaba’s fingers were deep in her own pussy. Haru moaned, as she looked at the younger girl finger herself. She moaned loud enough for her to hear, but there wasn’t anything to hide anyway. Futaba slipped under the table, and leaned into Haru.

“Thanks for the show~” She flirted, dragging her hands down Haru’s back, squeezing her ass.

“You knew?” Haru asked, hands digging into her pussy without shame. She couldn’t hide her smile.

Futaba answered by locking their lips together. Haru moaned into the kiss, completely melting. She let Futaba’s tongue explore her, as her fingers were pulled from her overly sensitive pussy, so that Futaba could roughly thrust into it with her own hands. As Haru felt close to suffocating, the younger girl broke free from the kiss, then quickly ripped open her shirt, sucking hard on her nipple. Futaba’s fingers didn't slow down at all. She moved like a piston, hammering into and out of her drenched cunt. “Aaahhh~ Oh Futaba~ You’re so fucking hot~ Nn! Nn! I can’t wait to fuck you~ Uh~ Ah!”

Futaba nibbled her ear. “I look forward to it.”

Haru came hard, collapsing against the younger girl’s body, spasming. Eventually, Futaba slipped free from her grasp, leaving her in a pool of cum under the table. She skipped home happy that night, where she masturbated for hours to the pictures she had snuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Why is there smut in my fic about plants?
> 
> Up next: Makoto's stress relief!


	6. Makoto + Haru 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Nijimia has seemed quite stressed lately, so Haru Okumura and Joker are here to fuck her! How is this for the plants again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru Okumura x Makoto Nijimia x Joker

Makoto had seemed a bit off as of late. Which wasn’t meant to be an insult to all the hard work she was putting in; second in command of the phantom thieves, applying for college, helping her sister. Really, Haru was more impressed than anything. But, still. Those little cracks in Makoto’s impenetrable armor kept popping up. Being late for phantom thief meetups, grades slipping by one or two points, it was the kind of stuff nobody would notice if they didn't look hard enough.

“I’m worried about Makoto.” Haru confessed, waiting outside the subway with Joker. 

“She’s been dealing with a lot of stress.”

“I wish there was some way we could help her.”

“It’s just the three of us patrolling Mementos today, let’s try to finish up quick so she has some spare time.”

“Well, yes, that’d be good…”

“But?”

“…I’ve been thinking. We were able to help the flowers, and I’ve never been closer with Ann. Maybe if we did that with Makoto, she’d cheer up!”

“Is your solution to everything sex?”

Haru didn’t bother getting offended at the question. “Well, who doesn't like sex?”

“I’m not sure if Makoto would be down for that kind of thing.”

“What kind of thing?” The girl in question asked, walking up to them. Their conversation fell silent. “Sorry about being late, I was trying to study, but Sae needed help with something, and I lost track of time.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Joker assured. “Let’s get going.”

–––

Morgana yawned as he got ready to change himself into a car. “I’ve been pulling a lot of all-nighters, so I’m just going to take a nap. Don’t you dare crash me while I do!” In one motion, he transformed into his car form, and fell asleep.

“Why does a cat need to pull all-nighters?” Makoto asked, sliding into the back seat. Joker got behind the wheel, with Haru in shotgun, and they began driving around. There weren’t many enemies around, but it was good to regularly check Mementos anyway.

Makoto had taken advantage of the lull in shadow activity to do some studying in the backseat. It only strengthened Haru’s want to help. Did she ever get a free moment? Surely she was at her limit. But, Joker wasn’t fully on board with the idea. He was typically business first in these types of situations.

So far, Haru had been pretty successful in turning any situation into a sex fueled one, but this was a tough nut to crack. And, she was only getting hornier. With everyone in their meta verse outfits, sex seemed even more appealing. She’d have to convince Joker first.

Haru kept her movement subtle, until she was ready to attack. Her hand crept toward Joker, then pressed against his crotch. He jumped a bit, then rose an eyebrow toward her, turning his attention back on the road. Haru squeezed his dick through his pants, trying to coax it into a hard state. She wasn’t getting far, she’d need to up her game.

Haru scooted over, and leaned against Joker’s shoulder with a tired sigh. Makoto glanced over to them, but quickly went back to her own work. Joker’s body was tense. She slipped a hand under his shirt, and felt his strong chest. At the same time, she was slowly pulling his pants off of his growing bulge.

Haru planted a kiss against his neck, trying to better squish her tits into his arm. She was really pulling out all the stops. Based on the way he was breathing, she was getting somewhere. Finally, his cock sprung free. Makoto was right over there, view of his thick penis only obscured by the car seats. Even after the episode with Ann, and Futaba, this didn't lose any of the thrill.

Slowly, Haru lowered her head, looking up at Joker as she brought her mouth closer and closer. Apparently, he wasn’t a huge fan of the teasing. One of his gloved hands came off the wheel, knocked her hat off, and forced her mouth onto his cock. She would have gagged, but she had to stay absolutely silent. Makoto was right over there. Haru began bobbing up and down on his erect dick, moving with every bump in the road. 

“Could you guys wait to do that until after the mission?” Makoto’s voice froze Haru in place, halfway down Joker’s dick. They were both shocked still, as surprised as they were bewildered.

Awkwardly, Haru came up off of Joker’s dick, and looked over at Makoto. “…Um… What do you mean?” 

“I’m not shaming you, you guys are dating you’re allowed to have… erm… sexual relations. It’s just a bit distracting.” Makoto’s unfazed expression actually slipped a bit as she nearly said the word itself.

Haru and Joker looked at each other, dumbfounded. Somehow, this was beyond embarrassing for them both. “Right, sorry. Our bad.” Joker apologized, pulling his pants back up.

“Again, no need to feel bad. I get… that way sometimes too, but it’s not like I’m mastur… um… you know, in the back seat.”

There it was. With that little bit extra Makoto had said, Haru saw her chance. Her embarrassment quickly turned into eager excitement, as she looked to Joker for confirmation. He rolled his eyes, then nodded. He was cool with it.

Haru could have danced she was so happy. “Why not?” Her question had intent, she made sure to put on her most innocent expression.

“…Why not what?”

“Why not masturbate in the back seat?”

Makoto blushed a bit. “W- Well… That should be obvious. There’s a time and a place.”

“It’s not like we mind, right Joker?”

He shook his head. “Not at all.”

Makoto looked between them, waiting for someone to say, ‘just kidding!’, but they didn’t. She’d be lying if she tried to claim she wasn’t a bit ‘pent-up’, so to speak. There had just been too much going on to really find the right time to ‘scratch that itch’ as of late. She couldn’t help but envy Haru and Joker, who had each other and seemed willing to do it whenever. But, she couldn’t. Not in front of them. That’d be way too embarrassing.

“Still… We’re on the job right now.”

Joker pulled over, parking the car. He turned around to face her. “Not with this lack of shadows we’re not.”

Makoto’s blush was deepening. “…But… In the car? It’s not like I could get in the mood-“

“It’s really easy, actually.” Haru interjected. “It’s kind of hot, doing it here, in the car, in our outfits.” She bit her lip, stifling her moan as thoughts ran through her head, and her anticipation kept building.

Makoto really wanted to argue, but there was no point. She really didn't like lies, and she could definitely feel that familiar tug from her pussy. She wanted to. “…I need to study! I’ve got a lot of work to do-“

“You’ve been working so hard.” Haru lamented. “Everyone needs a break. You can’t deny all the studies that show relieving stress is vital to success.”

“I… I guess I can’t…”

“So what’s the problem?” Joker asked.

Makoto was sucking in quick breaths as her desire built, body betraying her as she felt the familiar feeling of wetness building at her core. “…I’m… embarrassed…”

Haru ripped the buttons off her shirt, letting her boobs hang out. An exhilarating rush ran down her spine as she exposed herself to Makoto. The student council president quickly averted her gaze with a yelp. “Haru! That’s-“

“See? No reason to be embarrassed.” Haru insisted, hands running up and down her tits. “I’d actually like to see what you look like without anything on… In fact, if you want, we’d help you relieve… ah~ …some stress…”

Joker’s hand was jerking off his cock as he watched Haru fondle her tits for Makoto, whose eyes were being pulled toward her soft mounds despite her best efforts to look away. “…You would?”

“Oh yes!” Haru assured.

“Then… there’s no reason not to… I guess…”

“So we can!?” 

Makoto’s face was bright red as she nodded. “…If you want.”

Joker hopped into the backseat, pulling his pants up. “It just makes sense to help each other out with this stuff, we’re a team after all.”

“Yeah… that makes sense.”

Joker pulled a lever, dropping the backs of the chairs, creating a nice flat area to lie in at the back of the bus. Makoto fell with her chair, ending up lying, looking up at Joker as he stared down at her. Haru began working off Makoto’s boots, earning a few nervous whimpers from the girl. “We want to help you, Makoto.”

“What do you mean?”

Haru continued. “Right now, it’s all about you. Whatever you want, we’ll do.”

“Whatever I want?” Makoto confirmed. Haru crawled up to her face, giving her a quick kiss. Makoto shuddered at the feeling of her warm lips.

“Whatever. You. Want.”

“So, do you want us to make you cum?” Joker asked.

Makoto was never one to try to deny the inherent values of sex and masturbation, and she wasn’t even a virgin. But, still. She had always been a bit embarrassed to use the words, and talk about it openly. It seemed like such a private matter, even if it was totally natural. So, hearing Joker say that created quite the damp spot in her outfit. “…Yeah… I do…”

They moved instantly. Joker pulled her mask off, then her scarf. Haru traveled lower, licking her lips at the dark patch of cum by her pussy. Makoto stopped them. “Whatever I want, right?”

“That’s right.”

“…Then… Rip my clothes off.” Joker tore through, exposing her small perky tits. Haru did the same, sighing happily at the sight of her friend’s went cunt. “…Be gentle, please.” It still felt odd to just lie back and make requests, but Makoto couldn’t help but give in. 

Joker massaged her breasts, pressing and licking her nipples. It felt so wrong to feel his tongue on her, but Makoto let it happen, taking deep, shallow breaths. Haru was licking up her thighs as well, coming closer and closer to her sensitive pussy.

“Can we change positions?” Makoto asked hesitantly. 

Haru smiled widely at her taking charge. This was exactly what she had hoped for! “Of course! What do you want us to do?”

“…I want to…” Could she really say it? “I want to feel Joker’s… um… penis. Wait! Before that, can you both get naked?”

They complied. Joker tossed his clothing aside, showing off his fit body and erect cock. Haru took more time, stripping slowly for Makoto, sending her winks and kisses as she did so.

Makoto sat before them, eyes wide as she took in her friends’ naked bodies. Was this really happening? Shouldn’t she look away? Haru was so beautiful, her tits were so big, her ass looked so soft, her pussy was shiny with wetness. Joker looked so strong, so confident. His dick was impossibly big, Makoto began doubting if she could fit it in. And yet, she couldn’t deny how excited she was at the prospect.

“…Can you guys finish taking my clothes off?” They descended on her like vultures, ripping off every scrap of fabric. Makoto squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep herself from moaning as it happened, as the feeling of cold air on her bare skin enveloped her. Eventually, she was completely naked. “…D- do you guys… like my body?”

“I love it!” Haru enthused. Joker nodded.

“…Tell me… ah… what you want to do to it…”

“I want to squeeze your tits.” Haru started, instantly rambling out all the things she had been thinking about. “I want to taste your cum, and see your face when you’re too overwhelmed by pleasure to talk. I want to kiss you, dominate you with my tongue until you’re panting like an animal and begging me for more. I want to slap your ass and see you whine, I want to see you drenched in cum!”

Makoto looked at her friend wide-eyed. She had no idea Haru was like that. These weren’t things she was coming up with in the moment, it was obvious these were long held secrets finally being released. “Have you wanted to… do those things all this time?”

“Oh yes!” Haru nodded. “When I first met you I couldn’t not look at your lips, and imagine your face as you orgasmed. …Is that weird?”

Makoto’s hand fidgeted, desperate to enter her own pussy. “…No… In fact, I want you to tell me these things all the time.”

“For the record, I also want to fuck you. You’re really sexy, and the way you breathe when you’re turned on is hot.” Joker mentioned.

“Did you guys bring a condom?” Makoto demanded, needing his cock inside her.

“Always!” Haru pulled one out.

Makoto moaned. “Watch me while I start masturbating…” They did so attentively, eyes focused on her fingers as she slowly entered her own pussy. Feeling them watch her made her body hotter, it made her shake more, but she loved it. “Haru, put the condom on him, while you suck his… dick.” Makoto ordered, unabashedly fingering herself. Haru knelt in front of Joker, beginning her typically messy blowjob. Makoto watched every movement, imagining her kissing her, or eating her out, just like that. Eventually, Haru rolled the condom on, and finished with a kiss on Joker’s tip.

“Nn… Nn~ I want to be- ah! B- between you both.” Makoto struggled through her moans as she pulled her fingers from her dripping pussy. “Laying down.”

Joker laid down on his back, cock standing tall. Makoto knew what she had to do. She crawled to it on all fours, shaking as she got closer and closer, imagining it in her. There was no way it’d fit. Eventually, she got on top of him, straddling his hips, positioning her pussy over his giant cock. She was practically pouring her nectar onto him, dripping wet and shuddering. She had never been this wet before.

“Haru, force me down on it… Gently.” Haru was behind her immediately, body against hers. Makoto could feel her boobs against her back. The felt so soft. 

“Here we go… It’s so big, you it’ll be tough at first.” Her hands gripped Makoto’s hips, as she whispered in her ear. “Are you ready? It’s going to feel so good you know~”

“God… Yes, I’m ready…”

Haru pushed her down. Joker’s cock entered her pussy, earning a gasp that transformed into a long groan. Her breathing quickened as she was brought lower and lower. Haru’s grip began getting tighter, as she had to put in more effort to get Makoto lower on Joker’s cock.

Makoto welcomed every inch, hand thrown back and resting on Haru’s shoulder as her vision began failing her. Makoto’s tongue hung out of her mouth, eyes beginning to cross. “S- Stop…” She managed, mouth wide in an ‘O’ shape.

Haru stopped immediately. They both waited for further instruction. “I want to turn around…” She was currently facing Joker, and as excited as she was at the idea of reaching his base, collapsing into his chest, having him kiss her, she wanted something else. 

Haru hugged her, purposefully grabbing her boobs for a ‘better handhold’. Makoto didn’t mind. Slowly, Haru turned her around. As Makoto spun on Joker’s cock, she began drooling down her chest. It was so dirty, so unprofessional. What student council president drooled onto her bare chest as her friends did this to her?

Finally, Makoto was facing the right way. Her ass pointed toward Joker, and she looked ahead out the car’s windshield into the darkness of Mementos. She was fucking in Mementos. Her pussy tightened at the thought.

She was still only three quarters of the way to Joker’s base, and she intend to reach it. “I want to lay back, on top of Akira. Haru, help lean me back.”

Haru slowly pushed her down, as Joker’s hands supported her back. The two brought her lower and lower. The new angle Joker’s dick had into her pussy made it impossible to stay quiet any longer. “Ah! Ahhh~ Haa… Haa~”

Finally, her back met skin. Makoto felt her head against his chest. She was a full head shorter than him, which made this position work even better. Joker had his knees up, hips pointed so that he could keep his cock inside her. She could tell he had the perfect angle to bury himself in her. Could she even handle that? 

“Haru, take a picture of me like this.”

Haru reached into her bag and pointed the camera at her. “Say cheese~!”

Makoto smiled, shuddering at the thought of what she must look like, impaled on Joker’s massive cock. His hands wrapped around to squeeze her boobs, and a flash of light hit them. Haru was about to put the phone away, when Makoto interjected. “Send that to someone.”

“…Um… Who?” Haru asked.

“Anyone. Tell me what they say.”

Even Haru was a tad nervous at the idea, so she decided to play it safe and send it to Ann. “Ann replied, ‘That’s so hot! I’m going to-‘ Ah…” Haru moaned, struggling to read the text as her pussy ached for something to fill it. “‘I’m going to masturbate to it. Tell Makoto she looks so perfect fucked like that.’”

Makoto whimpered, thinking about Ann fingering herself to her naked body. “Haru, lie on top of me. But… Sixty-nine.” 

“Fuck~ You’re full of good ideas, student council president~”

Makoto let out a loud moan. “Call me that! Call me that from now on.”

Haru lay down on top of her, legs spread as her cleanly shaven, wet pussy came to Makoto’s mouth. At the same time, she felt Haru’s breath against her slit. “What do you see, Haru?”

“I see your pussy, stretched wide by Joker’s cock… Ah… Fuck… You look so tight~ You keep shaking… It’s so cute…”

She couldn’t wait any longer. She needed this so bad. “Start fucking me, Akira…”

“Whatever you say, student council president.”

His cock rammed into her throbbing cunt, finally reaching the base. Makoto screamed, hands digging into Haru’s ass as she moaned. “Keep going!” His cock started thrusting, going in and out, threatening to rip her apart every time. Makoto’s vision completely failed her as she gave in to the feeling. It felt like he was getting bigger, reaching deeper. 

At the same time, Haru was licking at her lower lips, enjoying the view of her boyfriend’s cock demolishing her cunt. Haru began focusing more on Makoto’s clit, flicking it with her tongue, as her hands explored lower, reaching around toward Makoto’s ass.

“Oh! Oh~ Uhh~ Nn! Nn~ Nnnn~!!” Makoto couldn’t think, she could only moan as bursts of ecstasy rushed through her body over and over. She could feel the tingly pleasure in the tips of her fingers. Her toes curled as Joker kept ramming her sensitive pussy. Makoto’s tongue hung open as she panted like a dog, mouth stuck in an over-fucked smile. She wasn’t even thinking as she licked up Haru’s slit, pussy tightening to the sound of her moan and the feeling of her gasp on her clit. “Haa~ Hu~ Mm! So goo~d!”

“You deserve this.” Joker’s voice whispered in her ear. “You deserve to feel amazing, to be cared for by us. You need this. You’re so perfect for my cock, you’re perfect.”

Makoto screamed, nails digging into Haru’s ass. Haru loved the feeling. Her hips jerked down toward Makoto’s face instinctually. “God! Makoto your pussy looks so tight!” Haru moaned. “It’s amazing! You’re so fucking amazing! I want to fuck you every day, forever!”

“Yes~ Yes! I want- Uh~ Want it!” Makoto gasped, head falling to the side, drooling onto the ground. “Ha~ Haaa~ Uh! Uh! Y- God! Oh my god~!” She wanted Haru to cum. Makoto thrust her fingers into Haru’s shaking, dripping pussy, and cried out, “Cum, Haru!”

Haru did instantly. It was the start of a chain reaction. She bit down on Makoto’s clit as she was taken by her orgasm. Her cum sprayed onto Makoto’s face, into her mouth. “You deserve this, student council president.” Makoto screamed, just as Joker’s cock buried itself inside of her, finding her g-spot with a powerful thrust that reverberated through her body.

Makoto’s scream turned into a choked gasp, and then silence as her body failed to make noise. Haru fell off of her, as she popped off Joker’s dick. His condom slipped off too. Joker’s cum rained down on her, and his hands roughly pinched her nipples. Makoto spasmed, tremors destroying her body as her orgasm hit. There wasn’t a single thought in her head as she shook, spraying her cum all over Joker’s dick, climaxing with mind-numbing ferocity. Eventually, she fell to the side, landing half on top of Haru as she kept cumming. Her legs felt like nothing, but they still shook. Her ass and pussy were quivering, as her tongue touched the ground and her chest heaved.

When it finally stopped, Makoto let out a blissful sigh. She wanted to say, “That was amazing”, but instead, she moaned some more, mind completely broken by her climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I get it. I know why you're all reading this smut. Finally, Morgana has made an appearance. You're welcome.


	7. Haru 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru Okumura gets fucked in the rain by Joker, and I really don't think it had anything to do with the plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru Okumura x Joker
> 
> also Ann Takamaki x Ryuji Sakamoto

Haru and Joker’s one year anniversary had gotten off to a rough start. Or, rather, it hadn’t even started, and it was already going poorly, for Haru anyway. She missed her train, tripped in the subway, lost her homework, definitely failed a quiz in class, and to top it all off: it was raining. Haru could definitely appreciate rain when it came – it was great for the plants – but, she couldn’t help but feel cheated out of clear skies on that day. Of course, there was also the cherry on top: she was unbelievable horny. 

The moment the bell rang, Haru rushed up to the roof. But, the rain hadn’t let up, even a bit. She sighed, sitting by the door, protected from the rain under an overhang. Would they even be able to enjoy a round of sex if it was coming down this hard? They could always go to one of their homes and have a nice vanilla round in bed, but she had been kind of hoping for something kinkier. She had even brought all sorts of supplies in her bag, for any occasion. 

Bored, Haru began scrolling through her phone. There was a video from Ann, so she opened it up. She was seriously unprepared for what she was about to watch. 

Ann’s hands fumbled with setting up the camera. Once it was still, and the image came into focus, Haru gasped. She was in the school bathroom, with Ryuji. She must have recorded it during lunch. Haru couldn’t see their faces with the camera angle, but she could see the way his hands squeezed her bare ass for the camera. She was completely naked, in the school bathroom. 

Ryuji sat down on the toilet, taking out his erect cock. It wasn’t as big as Joker’s, but that was a pretty high bar in the first place. Ann sat down fast on his dick, taking it all the way into her ass in one motion. “Fuck!” She moaned, falling forward toward the camera. “Start fucking me!”

Ryuji did as he was told, jerking his cock into her ass over and over. Haru got to see every detail; Ann’s face, her bouncing ass, the way Ryuji’s hands played with her tits. God it was hot. “Harder! Fuck~ Shit- yes! More! S- Say what I mentioned earlier!”

“You’re such a slut, Ann.”

“Yes!”

“A dirty little slut. God, you’ve been begging me over and over to fuck you. You were so desperate for my dick in your ass, weren’t you?”

“Oh god! I was! So- Ah~ So much! Shit! Like that!”

Ryuji stood, and began fucking Ann toward the camera. Haru was moaning at the sight, massaging her dripping pussy through her skirt. “Noir~ Do you like seeing me- Uh! Like seeing me fucked? Ah! Shit! Shit shit shit! Slap my dirty whore ass! Yes! God yes!” Ann kept her eyes on the camera the whole time. 

Eventually, Ryuji’s hand came around and grabbed Ann by the face, finger sticking into her wide open mouth as he pulled her backward to an upright position, burying his cock in her.

“Oh my go- ahhhhh~” She collapsed, falling off his dick onto the bathroom floor. The impact knocked the camera off of whatever it was perched on, and Haru saw nothing but black. A moment later, Ryuji picked it back up, and pointed it right at Ann’s cum covered, shaking body, as she writhed on the ground moaning.

“Say hi to Haru!” Ryuji told her.

Ann moaned, making peace signs and posing as she climaxed for the camera. “I bet your fingers are deep in your- ah… pussy right now, right~?” The video ended on that image of her.

Haru stared wide eyed at her phone for a while. She had really corrupted Ann. Though, if she was going to be getting videos like that, she definitely didn’t mind. In fact, it had been just the kick she needed.

Haru looked down at the wet patch in her panties. Why worry about the rain at all? Slowly, she stood, beginning to strip off all of her clothes. Joker was still running late, though the stream of students leaving the school was as thick as ever, so it hadn’t been that long.

Eventually, she was completely naked, standing at the edge of the rain. One step and she’d be drenched. But first, there was something else she wanted to do. Out of her bag, she grabbed the huge bottle of body oil she had brought with her. She unscrewed the cap, then took a deep breath. Haru poured the lube all over herself, rubbing it into her tits, ass, thighs, stomach, everything. She stepped out into the rain as she did it.

A mixture of rain water and lubricant drenched her, covering every inch of her body. She was so focused in using every drop of the bottle that she nearly missed the roof door opening. Joker watched her, surprised at the sight he had arrived to. 

Once it was empty, Haru tossed the bottle to the side, and gave her boyfriend a lustful look. “It might be hard to get a firm grip on me like this… So you’re going to have to be really rough…”

“This actually goes pretty well with what I was planning.” He smirked, undoing his belt. “You remember our safe word, right?”

Haru’s pussy tightened. He knew her, he knew how depraved and kinky she was. What did he have planned that could possibly need a safe word? She knew he was likely being overly cautious, but still. “Yes.”

His pants came off, leaving only his underwear, which were struggling to hide his massive, slowly stiffening dick. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Haru’s hands ran up her wet body, basking in the feeling of rain pouring down on her. “Yes.” And that was it. They didn’t need any more words. Joker moved toward her, then grabbed the back of her head, slamming their lips together in a kiss. This wasn’t like their usual make out sessions. This time, he was fighting her, demanding dominance as his tongue explored every part of her mouth. 

Haru pressed her wet body against his still clothed one, not caring as lube coated his school uniform. His other hand moved fast for her pussy, jamming three fingers in without warning. Haru gasped, but he kept their mouths together. His fingers easily moved through her slippery cunt. Eventually, their kiss ended, and Joker shoved her onto her knees. 

“Oh~” Haru moaned as she was forced into such a submissive position. She licked her lips, tasting a mixture of their saliva, as she set her sights on his barely contained cock.

“Suck it. Now. If you don’t make me cum soon we stop here.” Haru looked up with wide eyes. Did he really mean that? On their anniversary? His hand squeezed a fistful of her soft hair, and shoved her toward his crotch. “Hurry up, Okumra-san.”

He spoke like he didn’t even know her. It really turned her on. Haru moaned against his thigh, then moved her hands toward the prize. She struggled to get a hold of his underwear with her slimy fingers, but eventually, she did, and pulled them down. His cock sprung free, and slapped her face, sending a shiver down her wet body. 

Her hand began stroking it delicately, spreading some lube as she did. But then, she came up with something: a much more efficient way to lube up his dick. Haru brought her breasts up to his cock, and pressed them against it. As she began playing with them, sliding her big tits up and down his cock, Joker’s hand pushed her face forward again. Could she really manage what he was suggesting? As her tit-job continued, she began suckling on his tip, using her saliva to help wet it.

“You’re running out of time.”

Haru panicked a bit. She wanted this so bad. So, she began working more vigorously. She squeezed her tits around his cock hard, jerking him off with them as fast as she could, helped by just how wet her body was. It was so easy to slide her mounds up and down his increasingly wet shaft. She made sure her lips stayed snug around it, messily licking away at his tip. Saliva dribbled down her chin, joining the mixture of fluids coating her body. 

He groaned a bit as she worked, getting closer, but it wasn’t enough. She had to think of something. “Won’t you please cum for me, Joker?” She begged, between her licks. “I want to taste it so bad~ I want to feel your hot cum so so much~” She gave in to the lusty thoughts bubbling at the back of her head, letting herself sound as desperate as she was. “I need it… I can’t feel complete without your massive cock in me…”

“God you’re so… such a fucking whore.” He jerked toward her, cock poking her nose. “Swallow every last drop.” Her head was forced onto his cock once again. Haru moaned around it, licking it desperately, shaking in anticipation for his approaching orgasm. As her tongue dragged along the under side of his shaft, he came. His cum unleashed down her throat. She had never in her life reached his base in a blowjob, but this time, she did. Her lips pressed against his pelvis, as she deep-throated his massive dick. His hot warm cream pumped and pumped into her. She almost gagged, but she had to get every single bit. 

When he was done, Haru fell back, sliding off his dick and gasping for breath as she lay on the rain-soaked ground. “Haa… Haa… You… taste so good…” Her chest heaved as she spoke. 

Joker stood over her, cock still as erect as ever, now drenched in lube, saliva, and rainwater. The warm feeling in her body was on the edge of exploding. She was so horny. So desperate to feel him. Every raindrop on her pussy earned a moan. Her day had been so long and annoying, she had gotten so wet seeing Ann get fucked like that, and with Joker this dominant, after face-fucking her like that, she was hornier than she had been in a long time – maybe since their very first time.

“Akira, if you’re going to fuck me, then fuck me.”

His hand grabbed her wrist, and she was pulled upward to a sitting position. Joker’s breath was hot against her ear. “Believe me, I'm going to.”

“Oh fuck~” It was too much. Somehow, right then, Haru came. She shuddered, juices spraying as she let out a long moan. “Ahhhh~”

“Did you just cum?” Joker asked, breaking character, genuinely surprised.

She didn’t even have the energy to be embarrassed. That orgasm was nothing compared to her lust, her desperation, or the climax sure to come. It was just an appetizer, and set her off even more. 

Joker lifted her to her feet, struggling with her slippery body. Absentmindedly, Haru wondered what he had planned, but she didn’t have to wonder for long. He threw her face-first against the rooftop fence. Haru’s mind caught up, and she realized what that meant.

Below her, plain as day, were all her classmates leaving school – a sea of umbrellas. If any of them looked up, they’d see. “Holy shit…” Joker’s cock slid right into her dripping cunt. “Holy- Ahhhh~! Fuck! Nnn… Ah… Ah…” Finally, she felt full. She had been waiting all day for this. Finally, his massive cock was in her, held inside her tight pussy like it was supposed to be. “Ah… Are… You really going to… Fuck me like this?”

“Don’t you want me to?” Haru’s face was pressed against the fence, fingers hooked on it, tits squished against the cold metal. She was completely exposed, and all it took was one person too look up and see her like this. Before she could answer, Joker nailed her g-spot. “I’m going to break your cunt. I don’t care what you want.”

Even Haru knew that was an absolute lie: he was doing this because she wanted it. And yet, the words nearly made her cum again right there. “You fucking beast…” Her words were interrupted by giggly moans. 

Finally, they started. Joker’s grip was tight around her hip and shoulder, digging into her slimy wet body. He kept pushing her against the fence, helped by the force of his hips slamming into hers over and over. Every time, she felt like she’d break, and she loved it. To top it all off, he was harder than he’d ever been, so much so that moving through the vice grip her cunt had on him was a struggle, but one he could manage. Every movement took everything he had, but he still did it, cock soaring through Haru’s tight pussy, reshaping her around it.

Every one of Haru’s moans was a scream of pleasure, drowned out by the pouring rain. “Kya~ God! Ah! Ah! Oh my- Fuck! Uh! Hn! I can’t! You’re going to- Ah! Break me! Break me!! Please!!” Her tongue was hanging out, pressed against the fence. Her nipples rubbed against the metal, stimulating her even more. 

Her eyes flew through the crowd. If any of them looked over here, they’d see her. They’d know that Haru Okumura was a dirty fucking whore. She wanted them to. She wanted them to see. She was practically begging them to. She wanted everyone to see her for the slut she was. Would guys fuck her in the bathroom, would girls insult her? She shuddered, excited by the fantasy.

“Oh! Ah! Ah! Ohhhh~ Fuck! Harder! Make me your little- Kya~ Holy fuck! I’m a perverted whore!” Her ass was on fire as it was repeatedly assaulted by his hips, every time they met her’s. His hand kept coming off her hip to slap her perfect rear, sticking a finger in sometimes. The hand on her shoulder had moved to grab her hair, forcing her face against the fence with even more strength. 

And there were the eyes. It was probably lucky it was Ann, but someone had seen her. Ann stared up at her, shocked. She elbowed Makoto, who was standing next to her, and pointed. Haru shuddered, moaning even more. They were both looking at her.

Haru gasped when she realized who else had just seen her. Kasumi. Her hands were over her face, failing to hide her intense blush, as her mouth hung open. Haru locked eyes with her, and winked, struggling to do so through the moans and thrusts annihilating her body. Kasumi just stared, watching her get fucked against the fence. 

She couldn’t last much longer now. “Nn! I’m close- Ah! Ha! Uh!” Her moans didn’t even have form anymore, replaced with meaningless sounds escaping her lips with every thrust. 

Joker’s cock left her. Haru nearly cried at the feeling, but she soon realized the reason behind it. He grabbed her, spun her around to face him, then slammed her back against the fence, embedding his massive cock into her pussy. It went so deep, so hard, she was certain it’d never come out again. It was the final thrust needed to trigger the strongest orgasm of her entire life.

Haru screamed in ecstasy, voice breaking as her hips bucked wildly around. Her cunt squeezed tight around his cock, threatening to crush it, as her cum sprayed onto the ground. His white, hot, sticky cream was pumping into her, assaulting her cunt as it filled her, destroying her, making her his. Haru was stuck between the cold metal fence and Joker’s warmth as her slimy body spasmed, shaking, writhing against him. He forced her head back against the fence as his tongue entered her, snuffing out her screams, letting her body shake violently, silently, as she panted and gasped into his mouth. Her back arched, body melting into his, tender ass stuck against the cold of the metal fence. When he pulled back from this kiss, she drooled onto her chest, tongue hanging out. “I love you I love you I love you.” She repeated, words slurring.

Finally, her orgasm ended, and Haru collapsed against Joker, body completely limp. “Never take your cock out of me…” She begged. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” He laughed.

Haru nuzzled into his cheek, mind too broken to form more words. she settled for licking up his face, another round of spasms tore through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so don't panic, but I'm starting to think the plants were just an excuse for smut.
> 
> Also, you get to decide who gets the spotlight next chapter: Makoto, Ann, or Futaba? Comment to let me know.
> 
> And, don't worry, Kasumi is inevitable.


	8. Ann 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann Takamaki tries being dominant with Joker, the plants were pretty uninvolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann Takamaki x Joker
> 
> Haru Okumura (Self)

Maybe Haru should have thought a bit harder before having sex in the pouring rain, but it was a bit too late for that now. She laid coughing under the covers of her bed, stuck at home sick with a cold. She hated being sick – unable to go out, or see anyone, or do anything. It was boring and lonely. She tried passing the time watching some anime, or texting with Joker, but none of it relieved her boredom. Time moved so slow when she was sick, it was awful.

Eventually, when it was late in the day, she texted Ann. ‘Can you send me another video? I’m really bored right now.’ Being sick put a damper on her usual horny levels, but she still saw masturbating as one of the best ways to pass the time.

When Ann finally responded, Haru felt like she struck absolute gold. There was no way she could have expected the video she got. She figured she’d just get one of Ann masturbating, not this. It was better than anything she could have asked for. Haru didn’t even feel sick as she began passionately fingering herself to the video of Joker fucking Ann.

–––

Ann tried to calm her nerves as she waited in Leblanc. It was odd, by this point, she was used to sex. She loved it, as a matter of fact. She had even done it with Joker a handful of times since that first time on the roof. But what she had planned today was something different entirely. 

Joker was surprised to see her when he walked in through the front door. The last few customers were beginning to leave. “Hey Ann, what’s up?”

“Um… Can we go up to your room?”

They headed up after Joker finished closing the shop with Sojiro. Ann shivered, realizing they had the place to themselves. Once they were up in the attic, she sat down on the bed, fidgeting awkwardly.

“Need help studying?” 

“No… Nothing like that.”

“…Do you want to have sex?”

“…Yeah. But… um…”

“Haru is sick today, so she wouldn’t be able to join us.”

“I know. I was hoping that… So… You know how I like getting… treated rough, and stuff?”

Joker definitely knew that. He nearly felt bad sometimes when she asked to be demeaned and slapped. “Yeah.”

“Well… I kinda want to try… not having sex like that.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“…I want to try taking you in my pussy… and being on top.”

“Fine by me. Are you sure though? I’m pretty big, and I know it'll be your first time there.”

“Well I’ve used some toys… so there’s nothing to break anymore… So yeah, I’m sure.” Ann’s cheeks were bright red as she talked, but Joker was as calm as ever. He began taking off his clothes, tossing them to the ground in front of her. Her eyes took in every part of his muscular body and thick penis.

Ann scooted to the side so he’d be able to get ready, then noticed a chime from her phone. Haru had asked for a video to get off to. “…Can I record this?”

“Alright.”

Ann set up the camera, and pressed play. She propped it up on the desk, giving Haru a clear view of Joker lying on his bed, naked. Ann threw off her clothing too, then set her sights on his dick. She had to get it nice and hard, first. “…How do you want me to do this?”

“You’re the one deciding, remember?”

“Right… Um… I’m going to do this then…” Ann straddled him, sitting on his stomach so her ass touched his cock. She began rubbing against it, playfully dragging his meat up and down her butt. It seemed to work for Joker. Soon, he was at full mast, hard against her ass. “Do you like my butt?” 

“A lot. It takes my cock so well, and it feels so good like this. Haru likes it too, sometimes she’ll just stare at it when we’re in a palace.”

Ann shuddered. She wanted to ask him to slap it, and shove his cock in, but she had to remind herself she was trying to be dominant today. She rose her hips, grabbing his cock, and positioning so that they were lined up and ready. She was already so wet, thighs coated in her fluids. Joker grabbed her hips to help steady her, earning a slight gasp. “I’m… going to put it in.” She whispered.

“Take it slow.”

The words lit a fire in Ann. She wanted this bad, and it wasn’t like she was a virgin. She had been fucked in the ass countless times, she sent Haru videos of herself having sex, she loved it all. So, she wanted to prove she was mature enough to handle this. Ann dropped down onto Joker’s cock. “Fuck! Fuck~ Oh shit shit shit…” She stopped, after plummeting halfway down onto his massive dick. Joker’s teeth were grit, groaning at the suddenness of her movement. “Oh god it’s so big it’s so big…” Ann mumbled, panting, legs shaking a bit as she felt his girth inside her. After a moment, she continued, and without losing any eagerness. She forced herself down, trying to take him as fast as possible. She cursed and moaned, nails digging into him as she went lower and lower. Then came the final inch. Joker thrusted him into her, finally reaching the base. Ann gasped, and collapsed forward, giving the camera a nice view of her ass.

“You’re so fucking big… haa… haa… I don’t know if I can do this…” She breathed, laying against his chest.

“You don’t have to.” He managed, feeling pretty overstimulated himself.

But she wanted to. In fact, she wanted to be the dominant one here, why was she letting him thrust into her like that? Ann rose back up to a sitting position. “No moving.” She scolded, steeling herself. “This is for me. I’m just masturbating with your d- dick… ok?” It felt amazingly wrong to be the one saying those types of things. Joker nodded, laughing a bit.

Ann rose up, then dropped back down. “Ah! Fuck…” She was supposed to do that over and over? She could barely move her legs! Part of her longed to just be fucked against the wall, but she needed to do this. “Haru… do you like seeing me… have my first time with your boyfriend?” She bucked her hips again, gasping as the pleasure invading her pussy. 

She had found a steady pace now. Her movements were shallow, but she was moving. Her breathing was quick, as her chest heaved along with every collision of their hips, tits bouncing. “Fuck… Nn… Oh… I’m such a slut…”

“I thought we weren’t doing that stuff today.”

Ann whimpered. Was her fetish really that strong? She bit her lip, trying to stay quiet as she slowly went further off his cock with every bounce. “God you’re so big Joker… Fuck! Oh my god-“ She was cut off by a choked gasp as she found a new, mind numbing angle. Desperate for that feeling again, Ann bent forward, raising her ass up to Joker’s tip, then slammed herself down. “Fuck!! Ah~ Ah~ It’s too much- oh~” She was moving fast now, repeatedly stabbing herself on his cock. 

She loved knowing Haru would be watching her desperately ram herself down on Joker’s dick over and over, gasping and moaning, cursing wildly as her legs shook. “Haru you perverted slut! I bet you love watching this! Ah~ Keep fingering yourself to me fucking your boyfriend!”

Ann lowered herself down toward Joker, licking her lips at the sight of him focused on not cumming yet. “Your cock is so perfect for me~ You’re such a good toy.” He thrust up into her just as she came down, nearly making her climax there and then. “Uh! Fuck… You’re so desperate~” Her nails raked down his arms as she began bouncing with even more ferocity, loving the aching feeling in her hips and pussy. “You don’t get to cum. You’re just my toy.” She locked their lips together, fighting her way in with her tongue. She reveled in the sensation of her tits pressed against his chest. She pulled back, and whispered in his ear, “Touch my ass.” 

Joker did so without hesitation. He squeezed her, fondling her butt with reckless abandon. Ann shot to an upright position as the new stimulation brought her close to the edge. She was panting hard now, moaning on loop as his cock reached the depths of her tight cunt, sending bursts of pleasure all across her body. Ann slapped her own ass, and pinched her own nipple, seeing the end in sight.

Joker dug his hands into her butt, and thrusted into her with all his might, needing her to cum there if he was going to last. Ann collapsed forward, and as her climax took her, she whispered, “Don’t you dare cum.”

Her hips began spasming, writhing around on his cock as her orgasm shook her. She sprayed her love nectar all over his pelvis, squeezing her tits hard as she screamed and moaned through her orgasm. “Fuck fuck fuck~ Oh shit I can’t take it- ah~ Ah! Fuck! Fuck!” Her legs stopped working entirely, as her panted against Joker’s neck. Still climaxing, Ann shoved herself off of Joker and onto the ground. “On me!” She begged, violently shaking around on the ground. Joker unleashed his load all over her, drenching her in a shower of his hot sticky cum. 

Ann finally stopped moving, sighing in utter bliss as she lay on the ground, sore and covered. “Haru… I’m going to fuck Joker a lot, okay?” Her words were slurred as her mind faded.

–––

Saliva covered Haru’s pillow as she bit into it, trying to keep her screams of ecstasy quiet as she came to the video. Her fingers thrusted into her aching cunt on loop, not daring to stop even as her orgasm shook her, even as she sprayed her fluids all over her bed.

Haru still shook a bit as it ended, quickly typing out the message, ‘I love you Ann’ as she fell asleep in her own cum-stained bed. She didn’t feel sick at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and with a triple upload!


	9. Futaba + Haru 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba Sakura wants to have sex with Joker and Haru Okumura, they seem to have forgotten about the plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futaba Sakura x Haru Okumra x Joker

“You’re getting better at this.” Joker commented, actually struggling to get the words out as Haru practiced her blowjob technique. He was lying on the counter of Leblanc, after closing, with the shutters drawn. Haru stood behind the bar, bobbing up and down on his dick.

“Are you sure it’s not too sloppy?” She fretted, doubting herself for a moment. 

Her saliva coated his crotch, and the counter below it. When in doubt, her strategy just seemed to be to spit and lick everything she could. “I like it.”

Unbeknownst to both of them, their weekly practice-based fuck, and reunion after Haru beat her cold, wasn’t as private as they had believed. Futaba was at home, just a block away, watching through the Leblanc security camera. And she was really at her limit.

Futaba pressed her vibrator close to her pussy, desperate for it to be enough, but it just wasn’t. She sighed, tossing the toy aside, lying further back into her bed, dissatisfied. Her little ‘habit’ had gotten out of hand. She masturbated too often to keep track, using up practically every spare second as she relentlessly assaulted her cunt. She watched porn, read smut, used toys, the works, but it was all losing its luster. Even now, watching Haru and Joker go at it once again, she was desperate for something more than her fingers or toys could provide.

Her pussy was practically screaming, begging for something to fill it. She knew what she wanted. But, there was no way she could do that. Actual, real, in person sex? It was way too intimidating, even though she got so much wetter thinking about it. She knew Haru would be into it. She had been unable to hold herself back once already, dropping in to see Ann and Haru at the diner. But, this was different. If she walked over to Leblanc now, there was no telling how far it’d go.

Furthermore, wasn’t it just way too weird? Popping in to get in on some sex? Though, over half the team was fucking at this point anyway. Futaba went back and forth in her mind, until something else called for her attention.

“I want to have sex with Futaba.” Haru said, unaware she was listening. The phantom thieves’ star hacker gasped at the statement, pussy throbbing.

“Um… Ok.” Joker replied, close to his orgasm from Haru’s now boob-job. “And?”

“…I don’t know. She just seems the hardest to approach. I’ve been able to get Ann and Makoto, but I don’t know where to begin with Futaba.”

“Wasn’t there that thing in the diner?” She told him!? Futaba was inches from her screen now, hanging on every word. 

“There was, and to be honest I was just hoping she’d come to me again…”

“Well there’s no telling. I’m pretty sure she’s a huge pervert.”

“Oh… What I wouldn’t give to see her face when she cums…”

It was like they were trying to convince her, and they definitely succeeded. Joker and Haru had chatted about their fellow phantom thieves in this context before, even Futaba herself, but these conversations were growing more and more frequent as of late, as their fantasies became real possibilities. Now, there was no doubt that they truly wanted to fuck Futaba. And Futaba felt the same way.

As she snuck out of the house, bag full of things she may need, Futaba felt a terrified, excited rush course through her. Real sex. She was going to have real sex. There was no way she could hold herself back anymore.

–––

Haru rode Joker’s cock carefully. If she fell she’d be falling off of the bar, but trying out new locations always kept these practice sessions interesting. And, after that video from Ann the other day, she had been so desperate for sex. She was still unsure when it came to being the more dominant one, but hopefully she’d be prepared next time she wanted to treat him to a surprise, like he had done for her on the roof. Haru was still really sore from the occasion, but she loved that feeling, every step sending a dull ache through her thighs, proof of how utterly fucked she had been.

Finally, she was able to get the right angle, and Joker shot a load of cum into her. Haru moaned, and focused on enduring the feeling without climaxing herself. But, it was useless. His seed filling her up set her off every time. 

Once they both finished moaning, Haru pulled herself off the counter, cum dripping down her legs. “I wish I could last a bit longer…” They were cut off by the door to Leblanc suddenly flying open. In stepped Futaba, out of breath, disheveled, face flushed red. Haru and Joker stared at her, caught in a rather compromising position, and really off guard. “F- Futaba! Hello!”

“Hey Futaba.” Joker greeted, not bothering to get up.

“Um…” She trailed off, confidence dissipating as she was faced with the real situation. “Hi.”

“S- Sorry about… um… is it Phantom Thief business?” Haru trailed, reaching for her clothes. With Futaba in such a hurry, she assumed that was the only possibility.

“Don’t put on your clothes!” Futaba blurted. “I… Um, want to have sex!”

Joker and Haru glanced at each other. “Really!?” Haru gasped, already undressing her with her gaze.

“Y- Yeah!” Futaba was a bit shaky, but stepped into the diner, closing the door behind her. She set her bag down on a table. “I was watching you guys do it on one of the security cameras, and no matter how much I masturbate it just isn’t enough, so here I am.” It was a rather blunt explanation.

“You were watching?” Haru asked, getting wet just thinking about it.

“Yeah, I do a lot, actually. It’s better than normal porn, and I know you’re into that stuff anyway.”

Haru began approaching Futaba, legs still covered in cum. She considered going for a kiss first, or maybe just pulling her pants down, but Futaba stopped her. “W- Wait! Hold on!” Haru stopped. “…Um… It’s my first time with actual people… Can we do it up in the attic?”

–––

Futaba was hoping being somewhere with an actual bed would make things easier, but she was still nervous. Joker and Haru watched her expectantly, both still naked, and both still dripping cum.

“Is there anything specific you want to do?” Joker asked.

Haru was taking deep breaths, trying to stop herself from pouncing onto Futaba. If she didn’t hold herself back, she’d be fingering the redhead like she had done to her at the diner. Futaba noticed. “…Haru, close your eyes.”

A shiver of excitement crept down her spine as she followed Futaba’s instructions. She heard Joker stifle a laugh as something was pulled from a bag. Then, Futaba’s delicate hands guided Haru to a sitting position. She felt something around her wrists, then her ankles, and then finally, she was told to open her eyes.

Futaba had handcuffed her to the desk. “…Um… Futaba? What’s this for?” A sinking feeling was settling into her chest, as Futaba got a few more things from her bag. 

“I really like you when you’re super submissive and helpless.” Futaba said, placing a ball-gag in Haru’s mouth, and tying it tight around the back of her head. “You’re not going to get to touch me or Joker, and we’re not going to touch you.”

Haru was too shocked to even figure out what that meant. Once she did, she whimpered through the gag. Futaba had one more surprise for her, or rather, two more. She took out two vibrators: one for her ass and one for her pussy, and stuck them in. Then, she held up a remote. “I’m going to use this however I want, okay?”

Haru nodded enthusiastically, hoping it’d convince Futaba to crank them both up. But, she didn’t. Instead, the younger girl turned her attention to Joker. “Ok… Um… So…”

“How do you want to do this?”

“…I definitely want it in my pussy. But… Well… Can I try blowing you first?”

“Sure.” Joker sat down on the bed, cock oozing precum. It was still odd to see his calm demeanor contrasted with the eagerness of his massive dick. 

Futaba knelt in front of it, trying to figure out how best to do go about her first time touching a real penis. Haru was struggling against her restraints, unable to keep still as she longed to force Futaba’s head down onto Joker’s meat. In response, Futaba turned the vibrators on, setting them at a one (out of five).

Haru instantly began shaking and moaning. It was a subtle feeling at first, but it shook through her body, doing something to quell the aching in her cunt. 

The sight of Haru melting against the pleasure of the vibrators Futaba handled daily, no problem, gave her a little confidence. She reached out, and wrapped her fingers around Joker’s dick. “You’re really big…” She mumbled, stroking his shaft. “…I’ve never had anything big inside me before…”

“I thought you masturbated non-stop.”

Maybe she should have been offended at the accusation. “I do, but none of my toys are all that big in the first place…”

“Are you sure you’re up to this then?”

“Yeah! I really want to do this.”

“…Are you just going to keep stroking it, or are you going to suck it?”

Futaba blushed. “I- I was getting to that!” No she wasn’t. In truth, the idea was way too intimidating. “…Actually, can we skip that for now?”

“Fine by me.”

Wait, but that meant it’d be going in her next. “N- No! Wait! I-“

“Futaba, whatever you want to do, I’m fine with.”

She looked up at him. “…O- Ok… I want to make sure you’re lubed up enough. …I didn’t bring any though.”

A sudden moan from Haru got their attention. She was salivating around the ball-gag, drool covering her chin, as the vibrators kept working in her cunt and ass. Futaba turned it to a two. 

Level two was a whole new ballgame. Haru’s scream was muffled, but now her hips were bucking as she melted against the table. “Face-fuck her to get it wet.” Futaba decided.

Joker walked over and undid the ball-gag. Haru’s moans burst free the second it came off, along with desperate pants and pleas to be fucked. “Can’t we just both fuck you Futaba- ah~ Please? Uh~ Nn~ Oh god… I want to stick my fingers in your tight pussy, and slap your ass, and make you howl my name and beg for-“ Joker crammed his cock into her mouth. Haru moaned into it, letting her saliva coat his shaft. Joker thrusted in and out a couple times, making sure it’d be ready for Futaba. As he did so, Futaba couldn't help but crank the vibrators to three.

Haru screamed into Joker’s cock, jerking her dripping cunt toward him, desperate for his meat. “Mmf! Mm! Hng~!” Her moans came out muffled, as she began deep-throating him. Eventually, Joker pulled out, deciding she had wet his dick enough. Haru begged incoherently for his cock, practically worshipping it like some deity, but Futaba walked over, grabbing the ball-gag again. 

“You know your safe word, don’t you? Want to say it?” Haru fell as silent as she could, still gasping as the vibrators did their work. “Good. You’re such a good submissive dog.” Haru had never been called that before. Her voice hitched as she let out a soft moan, and Futaba stuck her gag back in.

It was finally time. Futaba’s heart was racing as she lay down in the bed, stripping off her clothes. She had no problem with the nudity, but seeing Joker’s throbbing, monster cock pointed toward her had her rethinking this. But, there was nothing to rethink. She needed this. She wanted it so bad. 

Joker lined himself up. “Do you want this?”

“Just stick it in already!” Futaba demanded. “Slow! But… do it… Please.”

Haru watched with wide, jealous eyes, as Joker’s cock approached her entrance. The tip entered. Futaba gasped, hands grabbing Joker’s as he entered her. “Oh… Oh my… God… God… It’s so much…” Her words were faint as she sucked in breath after breath. His cock kept coming, slowly easing into her, inch after inch. “Holy fuck… I can’t… Oh oh oh…”

Futaba was way tighter than anyone Joker had had sex with before. After only getting one quarter in, he realized there was no way he’d be going all the way. Her cunt nearly hurt him, pressing so unbelievably tight around his aching, throbbing dick. “Fuck. You’re so tight, Futaba.”

Her head went back as she panted, vision blurring and eyes crossing as he just kept coming. He was splitting her apart, breaking her, bending her aching cunt around his monster of a cock. She set the remote to four.

Haru didn't even scream. She fell quiet as the waves of pleasure consumed her. She couldn’t make a noise if she wanted to, mind ripped to shreds by the vibrations in her ass and pussy. She just drooled onto her chest, panting like the dog Futaba had said she was. She wanted to focus on Futaba’s first time, but she couldn’t even see anymore.

Once Joker was halfway, Futaba told him to stop. “Are you all the way in?” She gasped, shuddering.

“Halfway.”

“Fuck~ Ah~” She moaned at the realization, bucking toward him involuntarily. The motion sent a blinding wave of pleasure across her body, and she screamed out. “Ahhh~! K- Keep going- Nn…”

Joker tried a new tactic. He knew he was near the end of what her body would allow, and he was getting pretty close to orgasm with such an impossibly tight cunt around him. So, he thrusted right in. 

Futaba’s head flew back against the pillow, and a scream turned into a long, low, drawn out moan, as her body went limp. Her head hung to the side, drooling onto the pillow, body on fire. “That’s as deep as I’m going to get.” Joker told her.

Shakily, she nodded. She was absolutely stuffed full. “…Give me a minute.” They lay motionless for a while, as Futaba slowly grew used the feeling of his rock hard cock imbedded within her. She grew used to the slight shaking of her legs and difficulty seeing clearly. “You feel so amazing…” She breathed. “I don’t ever want to not have your cock inside me again…” Eventually, her mind returned to her. “…Ok… Start… thrusting… and… um… Don’t hold back. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” She struggled to get the words out.

“Are you sure?”

“I know you won't hurt me.”

After a moment of hesitation, Joker started moving. He pulled out, and rammed in. Futaba didn’t make a single noise. It felt too impossibly good for her throat to work. She just lay there as Joker’s cock destroyed her. He fucked her brutally, demolishing her tight cunt. He was so big, so hard, and Futaba could only think about his cock. She needed his cum more than she ever needed anything. All she could feel was his thrusts. Futaba’s legs locked around his waist, and she pulled herself up, hugging his shoulders. “So much… More… More…” She clung to him tight, desperate to feel more of him.

Haru was watching the sight as she frantically jerked her cunt against the desk leg, panting and heaving, writhing like a mess as she screamed through the ball-gag. They weren’t even paying attention to her, it was like she wasn’t there. Haru loved it.

“Against the wall.” Futaba muttered, not even realizing she said it. Joker took her over to the wall, and pressed her tiny body up against it, squeezing her ass as he kept thrusting. Futaba drooled onto his back, mouth stuck in a wide smile from being fucked silly. Her eyes were crossed, and her arms and legs kept spasming, but a thought reached her. She remembered Haru.

Up to five the remote went.

Haru fell silent, and came immediately, collapsing into a motionless pile as her orgasm destroyed her. But, the vibrators didn’t stop. So, she kept orgasming. Her climax went on for what felt like forever, until she forgot anything but the pleasure in her hips.

“Fill me up.” Futaba whispered, voice hitching through every syllable. “I want it. I want to feel it. I want your cum in my pussy. I popped a pill on my way over, so do it. Please. Please I want it so bad. I don’t want anything but your cum.”

Joker’s tongue entered her mouth, silencing her with a sloppy kiss that was more akin to them licking each other. He pulled back, and said, “I don’t think you’re going to be able to walk after this.”

“Good~ I don’t need to walk I just need to be fucked so fuck me fuck fuck me fuck fuck fuck I feel it I feel-“ Joker’s final thrust into her quivering, tight cunt, pinned her against the wall. Futaba’s climax came as his load filled her, and his cock reached all the way to the base, buried inside her.  
Futaba gasped, then screamed. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck ahhhhhhhh~” Her moans went quiet as she let out a long, low whine. Her legs shook violently as they stayed hooked around his hips, desperate to bring her close to him, lock him tighter, as he pumped an endless flow of cum into her pussy. Her toes curled, and her back arched. Her arms fell to her side, limp, and her vision went white. Futaba shook with her orgasm, pussy squeezing around Joker’s cock, milking every last drop of his hot white cream. Her tongue hung out as her chin rested on his shoulder, saliva dripping down his back. He held her tight as her body writhed, slowly but surely coming back down from her climax. When Joker pulled Futaba off his dick, all the cum stuffed into her pussy began leaking out. He set her down on the bed.

“Y- You better be ready… to fuck me a lot more…” She stammered, voice shaky. “…Go free Haru.”

Haru was completely out of it by that point, half asleep against the wall as the vibrators kept going in her over-fucked ass and cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to think of something funny to say at the end of each chapter so how about you guys do it this time?


	10. Makoto + Haru 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Nijimia gets dominated by Haru Okumura and Joker, what's this I keep hearing about plants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Nijimia x Haru Okumura
> 
> Makoto Nijimia x Joker

“This is so borrrring.” Ann whined, laying her head down on the table once again, defeated by her studying.

“You’re the one that asked me to help.” Makoto sighed.

“Ugh… I feel like I’m not even learning anything.”

Makoto nodded along with her complaints, trying to focus on her own work a bit. The two had taken a corner table at Leblanc to work, as it was usually empty and peaceful. It was still the middle of the day, but there weren’t any other customers at the moment. Joker was the one behind the counter, apparently Sojiro had some other things to do. Though, he was a bit more focused on practicing his coffee making practice than serving them.

“I learn more from sex than I do from this stuff.” Ann groaned.

Makoto’s cheeks flushed red. “Ann! Don’t talk about that stuff in public like this.”

“…This is public? Nobody else is here. Besides, we both do it.”

The student council president still got a bit flustered at the topic, even after her time with Haru and Joker in Mementos. “True, but we should focus on other things.” Ann begrudgingly went back to her studies. 

Eventually, Haru entered the cafe, surprised at all the familiar faces. “Hello everyone!”

“Haru! It’s nice to see you well again!” Ann greeted.

“Yes! I was able to beat my cold quite effectively. Thank you for that video, by the way.” Haru added with a wink, kissing Ann’s cheek as she passed.

“I’m happy you liked it.” Ann said, shyly looking down at her lap. Haru headed over to Joker to chat about something or other. 

Makoto’s curiosity had been piqued. “What video?”

Ann simply pulled out her phone, and hit play. Makoto gasped as the sounds of her moaning and cursing filled Leblanc. “Ann! Th- That’s…” She averted her eyes as best she could. 

“I thought you had already started doing it with Haru and Akira anyway?” Ann asked, putting her phone away. “You’re still so uptight.”

“I- It was one time… And again, there’s a time and place.”

Ann rolled her eyes. “You should do it with them again. Maybe even try some new stuff. I really love getting demeaned and treated rough, but I tried being dominant one time and it was…” She shuddered, remembering the experience. That’s when Makoto realized what Ann’s other hand was up to. 

“You’re just as horny as Haru now.”

Their studying resumed, but was cut short yet again by a chime from Ann’s phone. “Oh, I’m getting a call from my agency. I’ve got to get to a last minute modeling job in Shibuya.”

“Well, we can resume our studies another time.”

“Are you heading to Shibuya?” Joker asked. “Sojiro asked me to get some supplies from a store there, mind if I come with?”

“Sure!” The two headed out of Leblanc, flipping the sign to closed as they did. As per usual, Haru and Makoto were welcome to hang out until Joker got back, even with the place empty.

Haru sipped the coffee Joker had made for her, as she slid into the seat opposite Makoto, watching the student council president get back to studying. After a long silence, she said, “Your summer uniform really shows off your tits.” 

Makoto looked up at her. “Um… Haru, why are you-“

“You told me to, remember?” Haru reminded, genuinely confused. “When we did it in Mementos, you said to tell you stuff like that all the time.”

It vaguely rang a bell. Had she really said that? Well, it’d be a lie to say it wasn’t kind of nice to hear those things. And, if she said it, she really shouldn’t go back on her word. “So I did…”

Makoto was a bit thirsty too, so she got up to get a cup of coffee. As she walked past, Haru watched her. “God your ass is so perfect. I really hope you’ll let me play with it next time we fuck.” Makoto paused for a moment. Partly from being taken aback, maybe partly from wanting to feel Haru stare at her like that a bit longer. 

She got her coffee, and got back to work. Though, it was hard to focus as Haru repeatedly complimented her body, with increasing detail. “Have we kissed yet? I want to taste your cute lips so bad…”, “Your thighs are so nice, Makoto. I want you to sandwich me with them.”, “How many fingers do you use when you masturbate? Or maybe you have a toy… Futaba has tons of them. Would you mind sending me a video of you doing it, sometime?” There was no way she could focus on calculus with her pussy this wet.

“Haru, let’s have sex.”

“Sure!!” She seemed positively thrilled at the suggestion, instantly lunging across the table. Makoto held a hand up, catching Haru’s face.

“Hold on. First off, you’re the one that made me this horny with all those compliments. I’m fine with them, but save them for the right time, okay? …I think I’ve got a… um, kink for them, or something. Second… Ann was talking about trying new stuff during sex, and to be honest… I keep thinking about it. I don’t want to be the one telling you what to do this time.”

Haru pulled back. “So, I’ll get to be the one giving you orders? Dominating you?” She bit her lip, imagining the possibilities.

“Can we at least head up to the attic before you start fingering yourself like that?”

–––

Haru paced, trying to decide exactly how best to use this opportunity. Makoto being submissive? She couldn’t wait. Makoto sat as patiently as she could on the bed, though she was too turned on to wait long. That’s when Haru spotted it: Futaba’s bag. She had left it after last night. She began rummaging through it for toys to use.

“What’s that?” Makoto asked, unable to ignore the excitement she felt seeing Haru toss a vibrator over her shoulder. She didn’t answer, too enthralled with the treasure she had found at the bottom.

“Is anything off limits?” Haru asked, shuddering a bit at what she had in mind.

“…No. I’ll tell you if I don’t like it, so just… do whatever you want to me.”

“I bet you’d like that, my little pet~” Haru turned around with a dog collar and leash in hand. Makoto stared with wide eyes, shocked into silence by being called ‘pet’, and by the realization of what was about to happen. In truth, Haru had been thinking a lot about this kind of stuff after Futaba called her ‘dog’. Now, she was bursting with eagerness to call Makoto the same. “Come over here, please.” She spoke with a sing-song tone.

Makoto stood, and took a step forward, when Haru shook her head. “Not like that.” Again, Makoto was stunned. But, she really wanted this, so she did as she was told. She lowered herself down to the ground, and crawled to Haru on all fours. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she did so. It was do degrading, but she had said anything Haru wanted. Finally, Makoto reached her, eyes focused on her shoes, not daring to look up. “Good~ Roll over.”

This time, Makoto nearly called the whole thing off. It was just way too much, she couldn't do something like that. Haru crouched before her, and rubbed her back. “Come on… Roll over…” But, Makoto couldn’t ignore the part of her that really wanted to do it. She couldn’t ignore the way Haru’s encouragement made it seem so alluring. She really wanted to roll over for Haru, to do what she was told. So, uneasily, she did. “Good~”

Makoto whimpered a bit, loving the way Haru encouraged her. “Haru-“

“Dogs don’t speak.” She whispered. Makoto gasped, wet spot growing in her panties. Haru’s hand came to her stomach, gently rubbing it. “They don’t wear clothes either, do they?” Makoto shook her head, closing her eyes as Haru slowly undressed her. Soon, she was completely naked on the floor of Leblanc’s attic. With Haru not missing even a shred of her clothing, she felt infinitely more exposed. “Get back up.”

Makoto got back onto her hands and knees, growing more and more desperate by the moment. Her breath hitched as Haru wrapped the collar around her neck, tightening it so it fit nice and snug. It felt really good. Haru attached the leash as well.

“Aren’t you a good doggie…” Haru cooed, fingers beginning to massage through her own drenched panties. “You’re missing your tail though.” Makoto couldn’t even pretend not to be excited, relieved that part wouldn’t be left out. For a moment, she was confused at the thought. Was she really happy about what Haru was pulling from the bag? Did she want this that much? She never thought she’d be into stuff like this, but she was still dripping down her thighs.

Haru walked around to her behind, and knelt before her ass. “You really do have such a perfect butt, Makoto.” She said, squeezing it a bit with one of her hands. Makoto let out a light moan, so happy to finally feel her touch. 

Haru was burning with desire. She had never thought she’d be doing something like this, with Makoto of all people, but it felt so amazing. She loved seeing Makoto shake slightly, hanging on every word. She brought the fluffy, dog-tail butt-plug to her mouth, and sucked the metal part, getting it nice and wet with her saliva. Makoto heard her pull it from her mouth with a satisfying pop. “Help me a bit here.”

Makoto hesitated before moving her hands around to her ass, pulling her cheeks apart for Haru. She was shuddering, filled with feelings of dirty perversion as she showed her ass to Haru like this. Without warning, Haru forced the butt-plug in. “Ah~” Makoto moaned, collapsing back onto her hands as the cold metal filled her ass. She had never done anything anal before. Now, her hips were shaking as she felt it inside her. “Oh god…”

Haru had returned to her front, silencing her with a finger. “Dog’s don’t talk.” She reminded, nibbling on Makoto’s ear. She put the final piece on: a doggy-ear headband. She squealed in excitement, looking at Makoto fully dressed up. “You’re so cute! Why don’t you thank me for fixing you?”

Makoto’s mind swirled at her words. Fixing her? Was she supposed to be this way? Was she supposed to be Haru’s pet? She did feel so so grateful. But, she didn’t know how to thank her; she couldn’t talk. But then, she realized. Makoto worked up some courage, then let out a little bark, feeling more embarrassed than she ever had in her life.

Haru giggled. “Good doggie.” Slowly, she pulled her panties down before Makoto, taking her sweet time, basking in the feeling of being watched. Then, she threw them across the room. “Fetch.”

Makoto didn’t even bother hesitating, she crawled toward Haru’s panties, collar dragging across the wood, tail rubbing against the insides of her ass. Haru moaned as she watched, eyes fixated on Makoto’s ass as she moved. 

Makoto knew she couldn’t pick up the panties with her hand. She bit down on them, and carried them back to Haru in her mouth. She could taste Haru’s cum as she crawled back. Haru was sat on the bed, fingers massaging her slit, so Makoto set her panties down on the ground before her.

Haru took hold of her leash, then pulled her forward. Makoto gasped as the collar squeezed her neck. “Now, eat me out, dog. Lap up my cum, and savor every taste, okay~?” 

Makoto nodded, slowly getting more and more used to being treated like this. She took deep breaths as she approached Haru’s dripping cunt, mentally preparing herself, until Haru grew impatient. She jerked on the leash, earning a long moan from Makoto. “I can’t wait any longer…” She said, voice shallow as she shuddered in anticipation. 

Slowly, Makoto dragged her tongue up Haru’s slit, rewarded by a loud moan. “More… Please…” Makoto licked her again, gradually getting more used to the action, appreciating her taste more each time. She really did taste great. Then, he tongue went in. “Ah! Yes! Like that, Makoto…” Haru’s hand rested in her dog’s dark hair, pushing her head deeper into her pussy. “More~”

Makoto’s tongue explored Haru’s tight cunt, licking up her walls and digging deeper each time. She moaned into Haru, savoring the freeing feeling of being treated like an animal. Makoto pulled back, panting like the dog she was, and barked at Haru, begging for something to fill her aching pussy.

“Bad dog…” Haru scolded between her moans. “Bad~”

Makoto whimpered, smiling ear to ear as she was scolded for her depravity. Her tongue returned to its work, as she eagerly ate away at Haru, growing addicted to the taste.

Haru knew she couldn’t last much longer. She pulled tighter on the leash, and squeezed her thighs around Makoto’s head. “Ah~ Ah~ Come on, pet… Shit! Oh god… Make me cum… Oh… Fuck! Makoto! Makoto please! Eat me out like a dog!”

Makoto panted and moaned against Haru as she eagerly and messily devoured her cunt. She wanted nothing more than the sound of her master orgasming. Subconsciously, she had begun to shake her ass, wagging her tail as best she could as she chased Haru’s climax. 

Finally, it came. “Yes! Yes! Fuck~ Kya~” Haru screamed, forcing Makoto against her pussy as her back arched. Her cum sprayed all over her dog’s face, and her legs shook. Pleasure flooded Haru’s senses, and she collapsed onto her back, hips still spasming a bit as she covered Makoto in her juices.

Makoto slowly pulled away, licking her lips, drooling as she grew addicted to her master’s taste. She couldn’t take it anymore. Makoto climbed onto Haru, and licked her face, tits, everything. She needed more.

She froze when, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Joker. He was standing at the attic entrance, surprised to see Makoto acting the way she was. “A- Akira!” Makoto sat up, ignoring how wrong it felt to talk. “Um, hello! Sorry we used your room, erm…”

“I don’t mind.”

“Oh, I guess that’s good then… um…” Makoto couldn’t stop the way her hips bucked against Haru’s useless body, desperate for her own release, missing the feeling of being someone’s pet. “…Could you fuck me, please?” She begged.

“Absolutely.”

Makoto sighed, relieved and excited as she got back onto the ground, crawling toward Joker. Haru was completely out of it, but she could at least appreciate the show. 

Makoto bit the hem of Joker’s pants, struggling to pull them down and expose his cock, but she managed. She was panting again, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she stared at his massive dick. She had barely been able to take it last time. She began licking it, dragging her tongue along the shaft. Joker let her go at it, deciding she’d likely appreciate a video of the occasion. He filmed her as she worshipping his cock, licking it and nuzzling against it like it was all she cared about in the world. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” He asked.

Makoto barked, drooling onto his dick, moaning at the mere thought. She turned around, raising her ass for him. Joker put the phone back down, and pulled her tail out, earning a loud gasp. He got down on his knees, positioning his cock as she desperately rubbed against his hips.

“You’re really into this.” He said.

She whined like a dog.

Joker grabbed her hips, and slammed into her. Makoto screamed, face falling onto the floor as she pressed back against his dick. With a bit more movement, she had reached his base. Makoto panted against the ground, forming a small puddle of saliva. Joker slapped her ass hard, and she groaned, adoring the feeling. 

Joker began thrusting, already demolishing her overly-sensitive cunt. She had been longing for this since her conversation with Ann earlier, and finally, she was being filled up by his giant dick. “Uh! Uh! Mm~ Ah! Sh- Shit! More, please!!” She howled as pleasure overwhelmed her, only able to feel Joker’s cock inside her tight, dripping cunt. 

His hands reached around and grabbed her chest, pulling her up. Joker stood, still fucking Makoto as he held her up. Her feet touched the ground, but her legs had completely failed her. She panted, arms hanging limp as she let him support her, keeping her from just collapsing into a shaking, panting, drooling heap. She stared at the wood below, at the puddle of her saliva. Her eyes began to cross as his cock reached her deepest point over and over. “I didn’t know you liked getting fucked like a dog, student council president.” Suddenly, Joker pulled her up, squeezing her back tight against his body, burying himself inside her, and filling her up with his cum.

Makoto’s gasp turned into a scream, as her climax finally arrived. She writhed and spasmed in his grasp, drooling down her chest as she moaned and panted. Her pussy squeezed his cock, milking every drop of his hot seed. Euphoric pleasure filled Makoto, turning her legs to useless jelly. The leash dangled from her neck, and her vision failed her. Joker let go of Makoto, leaving her to curl up in a ball on the floor as the aftershocks of her orgasm wracked her body. 

–––

“S- Sorry again!” Makoto exclaimed, finishing buttoning up her shirt.

“Makoto.” Haru said, voice soft. “I like fucking you.”

Makoto stared, trying to process the information. “O- Ok! Cool! Um, I’ve got to go!” She sped out of Leblanc, overwhelmed by her embarrassment. But, now wrestling with how much she wanted to do it again. 

She forgot to take off the dog ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm going to be running for president after this one


	11. Kasumi 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi was always inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi Yoshizawa x Joker

“The bell is about to ring.” Joker reminded, unbuckling his pants as quick as possible as Haru pulled them into the bathroom stall. Luckily, they were completely alone, but it was still risky to have a quickie at the end of lunch.

“I couldn’t wait much longer.” Haru whined, kissing him as she took his cock. Their movements were rushed, but Haru needed this. She’d been so horny all day, and she’d be too busy after school to have their usual rooftop sex. 

She pushed their hips together over and over, snaking a hand under her shirt to pinch her nipple tight. “Harder! Please, Akira!”

Joker shoved her against the opposite stall wall and began ramming in even harder. Haru moaned as his cock pummeled her aching pussy, panting his name as she neared her climax.

The bell rang.

Joker began to pull out, but as the high pitched drone echoed through the halls, Haru grabbed his hips and buried his cock inside her. “Ohhhhh~ Yes…” She sighed, delighted as her orgasm finally came. Once she was done cumming around his dick, Joker pulled out, and began pulling his pants back up.

“We’re going to be late.”

“R- Right…” Haru nodded dreamily. “Go on ahead, I need to clean up.”

Joker headed out of the ladies’ bathroom and down the hall, aiming to actually make it to class on time. Haru took a moment to catch her breath, then, after making sure the coast was clear, stepped out of the stall to retrieve the spare pair of leggings she brought in her bag. The ones she had on were wet with her cum. She had dropped her bag on the ground was they were kissing and groping each other, heading for a stall. 

Haru pulled her leggings off and set them down on the counter, rifling through her bag. She had finally found the other pair just as Kasumi Yoshizawa came rushing into the bathroom, stopping immediately at the sight of her senpai, legs wet with cum, holding a similarly wet pair of leggings. “O- Oh! Okumura-senpai! Um… Sorry! I’ll just-“

“D- Don’t mind me.” Haru said, fighting through her embarrassment. 

“…Alright, then…” Kasumi laughed awkwardly, and went to wash her hands at the sink. They were a bit muddy, for whatever reason. 

The two girls silently went about their business, both flushed red and trying to hide how awkward they felt. Eventually, Haru figured small talk may help. “How did your hands get muddy?”

“Oh, this? Well… I ended up practicing gymnastics out in the courtyard, because I felt really fired up… but I kind of forgot it rained again yesterday… and when I did a handstand… yep…”

“I see.” Haru nodded, pulling her clean leggings on.

“Do you like the rain, Okumura-senpai?” Kasumi asked.

“A bit more since-“ They both froze. Haru realized what she was about to say. She also realized Kasumi knew what she was about to say. They both remembered, at the exact same moment, the exact same thing. “Well! Um! I have to be going!”

“Right! Me too!” 

They ended up speeding down the hall, together, heading in the same direction. As they moved, Kasumi felt her question bubbling up in her chest, until she couldn’t contain it anymore. “Is he big? Um- wait! I didn’t-! I shouldn’t have-! Did I really just ask that? I’m sorry senpai! That’s so private and I totally just-“

Haru had finally processed what she had just asked. And, now her mind was spinning with possibilities. No longer was she embarrassed, now, she was excited. Haru stopped moving, hand catching Kasumi’s chin. “Eh? Senpai? What are you-“

Haru whispered in Kasumi’s ear, right there in the middle of the empty hallway, “He’s huge~ If you ever want to experience it for yourself… come up to the roof. You can be fucked just like I was.”

Kasumi let out a quiet yelp as she felt Haru lick her ear, face bright red. Before she could say anything, Haru headed up the stairs, to the third year classrooms.

Kasumi stood a bit longer in the hall, trying to catch her breath. Had Haru really just said that? Did it mean what she thought it meant? As embarrassed as she was, Kasumi couldn’t deny how amazing the prospect seemed.

–––

Since Haru would be busy, Joker had been tasked with watering the plants that day. He did the task carefully, enjoying the warm sunshine on the school roof. Though, maybe he’d enjoy it a bit more if he wasn’t so hard. Haru may have gotten off from that quickie in the bathroom, but he sure hadn’t, and now she wasn’t around to deal with the result.

Joker sat down on one of the desks, considering his options. He could always call Makoto, or Ann, or Futaba. No, Makoto would be busy all day studying, Ann had a modeling shoot, and Futaba was a whole train ride that frankly, he couldn’t bare, away. Oh well. Joker pulled his pants down enough to let his cock spring out, then began working on the issue himself.

Kasumi, who apparently had either the worst or best timing ever, was coming up the stairs toward the school roof at that very moment. As she neared the door, each step made her heart pound more. “Am I really doing this?” She whispered to herself, cheeks bright red thinking about it. She was thinking about Joker, about putting his apparently huge cock inside her. Haru had offered, after all. Maybe it was more rude to ignore her.

She summoned courage for each step, and was so distracted by her nervous anticipation that she didn’t notice what Joker was in the middle of when she finally reached the roof. “Hello, Senpai! Um… You’re probably wondering why I’m here…” Joker was too surprised to pull his pants down as she rambled, somehow oblivious to where his hand was. “Well, I was talking to Okumura-senpai… and… um… I’d really like to have sex with you!” She blurted. As Kasumi tried to calm down, awaiting his response, she finally saw it. “Oh my gosh… You really are huge…” She breathed. “Did I just say that? Wait, you’re totally in the middle of something, aren’t you? I’m sorry, Senpai! I’ll go, sorry!”

“Wait.” Joker had pulled his pants back up at that point, and stood to catch her hand before she went. “If you want to have sex, we can do that.”

Kasumi slowly turned back around toward him, eyes wide as she looked into his. “…Really? …It’s not… weird, that I want to do that with you? Even so suddenly, when you have a girlfriend?”

“I’m used to it.” He shrugged.

“Wait… Who else have you-“

“Ann, Makoto, and Futaba.”

Kasumi blinked a few times, processing this. So, was she actually behind? Now, she was embarrassed for a whole new reason. “Oh… Well, in that case…” Kasumi shed her school jacket at once, a determined fire lighting within her. “I won’t lose! Let’s do it, Senpai!”

Joker nodded, taking off his jacket and shirt, and beginning to work on his belt yet again when he noticed Kasumi had stopped. She had only managed to get her jacket off. Now, she stood with her hands at the hem of her shirt, too nervous to do the rest. 

“Are you ok?”

Kasumi yelped, then nodded. “Yes! I just… Um… I’m a tad nervous…” She laughed sheepishly. “I think, maybe… I need your help?” Before she could apologize and backtrack on that idea, Joker’s hands grabbed hers gently, and guided her top off. A moment later, it was on the ground.

Kasumi looked down at her sports bra, wondering if it was strange to be wearing it. She took it off to try to rectify the issue, and realized too late what she had just done. Her sizable tits hung freely, bare before Joker. “W- Wait! No! This is-“ Kasumi quickly hid them, turning away from him as her blush deepened.

“Kasumi, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to do this.” Joker said.

Her eyes met his. Did he think she didn’t want to do this? But, she did! She really did! So, why was she so embarrassed? Kasumi took a deep breath, finally getting a handle on her nerves. “No, Senpai. I want to do this. I want to have sex with you.” She said, moving her hands away, letting her breasts sway as she turned back toward him. “Do you… like them?”

“Of course, they seemed smaller since you always wore a sports bra, but I like them either way. Your nipples are cute.”

A shiver ran down Kasumi’s spine, as she slowly settled into being topless in front of Joker like this. “Could you turn around?” Once he had, Kasumi cast aside her skirt, shoes, and even leggings. Even time she added to the pile of clothes on the ground, another thrilling rush of excitement ran through her. She was getting naked, on the school roof, to have sex, with Joker!

Finally, she removed her panties. Kasumi felt a breeze against her wet lips, and shuddered. She was completely naked. The warm sun was nice on her skin. If Joker turned around, he’d see all of her.

“Can I turn around yet?” He asked.

“N- No! I need to… um…” She didn’t want to keep being stalling, but this was too much. After all, wouldn’t it be way too embarrassing to be the only one completely naked? Without saying a word, Kasumi knelt behind her senpai, and reached her hands around to his zipper. She felt him tense as her fingers grazed something hard. Kasumi bit her lip, realizing what she had just touched. She wanted to touch it again.

She pulled the zipper down, and slowly eased his pants down his legs. Now, it was just his underwear. “Could you close your eyes?” She whispered.

“Okay.”

Kasumi took slow breaths as she came around to his front. His eyes were indeed shut. She took the opportunity to take in all of him, still in disbelief that this was really happening. Then, she got back on her knees, and hooked her fingers around the edges of his underwear. They didn’t hide much at all. She could see, plain as day, the outline of his stiff, massive cock. She was certain he was much larger than most. Would it really fit inside her? It was really going to go inside her. 

Kasumi freed his cock in one swift motion, eyes wide as it sprang up, pointing right at her. She gasped at the sheer length, and girth, of it. It really was huge. Precum was leaking from the tip. 

She couldn’t contain herself. The thoughts Kasumi had been having for so long, especially since seeing him and Haru on the roof that day, were drowning out everything else in her mind. She needed this.

Kasumi licked his tip, letting the taste of his cum slowly spread through her mouth. “You taste really good, Senpai…” She murmured, not realizing she said it out loud.

She wanted more. Kasumi opened her mouth, and slowly moved onto his cock. She took more and more of it into her mouth, then began pulling back, licking and sucking as she went. In no time, Kasumi was bobbing her head up and down Joker’s shaft, enjoying every drop of precum she could get. 

She felt his body tensing, breathing quickening as she grew more desperate in her sucking. His cum tasted so good, she needed more. Kasumi fondled his balls, and began taking his cock into her throat. It was so big. She gagged a bit, but kept going. She kept wanting more, until finally, her lips touched his base. Kasumi hummed happily around his dick, dragging her tongue along his shaft as she pulled back. 

Saliva dribbled down Kasumi’s chin. “Haa… Haa… Senpai… How much longer until you… erm, cum? I don’t want to be impatient but… I really want to taste more- Mmf!”

His hands grabbed the back of her head. Before Kasumi could react, he had shoved her back down his cock. She moaned, eagerly giving in as he pushed her to the base. Kasumi began bobbing up and down his shaft vigorously, using her hands to help as his hands guided her. “I’m close…”

There was a wet popping noise as Kasumi pulled of his cock yet again. “You can open your eyes…” She managed through her embarrassment, then quickly shifted her attention back to deep-throating his cock all the way to the base. Her lips reached his hips, as she took the entirety of his massive dick. He finally came.

Cum flowed into Kasumi’s mouth. She happily swallowed every drop, savoring the taste, becoming addicted to it, making sure she got all of it. She made sure he was completely done before slowly coming off his dick, sighing happily and licking her lips. Kasumi looked up, and saw him watching her, stilling coming down from his climax. Embarrassment flooded her once again, but this time, her lust addled brain couldn’t be bothered to focus on it. “…You’re still hard…”

“I need to fuck you, Kasumi.”

She moaned, out of breath from devouring his cock. “Lie down over there, Senpai.”

Joker lay down on the ground as he was told, cock even harder than before and pointing straight up, wet with Kasumi’s saliva. She stood, slightly unsteadily, and approached him, watching carefully as his gaze took in every inch of her naked body. “Senpai, I want to make sure you have an amazing orgasm. So, just sit back, okay? I’ll make sure I was worth the wait…” She barely managed to say it all, but she did. Her thighs were wet with her excitement, and her pussy was throbbing, desperate to be filled. She stood over him, chest tightening at the sight of his cock pointed right up at her cunt.

Joker sat back and let her lower herself, straddling his hips. His cock was touching her stomach now, as she sat on his lap. “I don’t know if this is going to fit…” She laughed, nervous.

“Take however much you can.”

She nodded, determined to take it all. Kasumi rose up, daintily grabbing his cock and positioning it. Then, she began to descend. His tip poked into her pussy, then more of his cock forced its way in. “Ah! Sen~pai~! I- I can’t-“ Her legs gave up. Kasumi fell the rest of the way down onto his cock. “Shit~!” She gasped, and collapsed forward. His dick was all the way in, right to the base. Her body was shaking, pussy squeezing tight around him. She tried to take slow breaths, tried to get used to the feeling of his cock splitting her apart. “So big… So big…” She panted, cheek against his chest. 

For a while, they lay like that, not moving. Kasumi gradually adjusted to the feeling of the hard presence inside her, able to form sentences again after a bit. “It feels so good, Senpai.” She managed to sit up a bit, hands resting on Joker’s chest. She looked down at him, half lidded gaze focused on the way his eyes watched her tits. They were both naked, they were having sex, he was inside her. “I love you.”

Joker sat up a bit, and brought their lips together. Kasumi gasped into this kiss, then melted entirely. She surrendered herself to him, unable to think about anything as his tongue entered her mouth. His warm muscle explored her, and she blissfully let it. A string of saliva connected their lips when he pulled back. “Kasumi, you’re beautiful.”

She moaned. “S- Stop… I… I’m really getting addicted- ah!” He thrust up into her, turning the end of her sentence into a yelp of pleasure. “Hold on… grab my legs…” Joke rose a confused eyebrow, but did so. His hands dug into her thighs, as she slowly moved her legs. Kasumi did the splits on his cock, panting as he reached even deeper inside her. “Ok… G- Go ahead…”

Joker nodded, shifting a bit to sit up more. Then, he rose her up, and let her drop back down. “Ah!” He did it again. “Nn! Shit…” He was setting a slow, careful pace, earning more varied gasps and moans from Kasumi’s lips as she went. “Senpai… You can- Mm… T- Treat me rougher…” It was more of a plea than a suggestion. Just like that, her pleasure increased tenfold. “Oh my god~ Yes! Oh! Ah! Ah! Senpai~!” He thrusted up into her as he bounced her up and down on his thick cock. Kasumi held tight onto his shoulders, vision beginning to fail as his dick seemed to reach deeper into her each time. “I can’t~ I love it! I love you, Senpai~ Kya~!!” Her words were slurred a bit as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Joker was far from done, however. He leaned forward, and licked her nipple. Kasumi let out a soft squeal of delight, tongue hanging out of her mouth as his cock destroyed her tight cunt. Her mouth just hung open as her mind went blank. Joker worked on her tits with his mouth, sucking, licking, and even softly biting, as he rammed their hips together over and over. Kasumi had intended on doing all the work, but now her head hung back, eyes focused on the sky as she moaned loudly. “I’m really going to- Uh! Get addicted to this~!”

“Do you need a pill?”

“Wh- What?” 

“I’m going to cum inside you.”

Kasumi’s mouth spread into a dumb smile. “Y- Yes! Do it! Haru gave me one earlier~ Ah! Please, Sen~pai~ I need it so bad! Ah! Nn! Please! I love you! Oh my god~ I’m going to break! F- Fill me up with your delicious cum, senpai! I love you so mu- uh! Nnn~! Ahhhh~!!” She babbled out incoherently, moans replacing words and gasps filling every pause as his cock sped up, pummeling her tight pussy.

Joker surged forward. In one motion, he pushed her backward onto the ground. Now he was on top, and as he crashed their lips together, his cock buried itself inside her cunt. 

Kasumi moaned into the kiss, mind going completely blank as her climax consumed her. Her back arched, toes curling, and nails digging into Joker’s back. Her pussy tightened as it sprayed its cum around his cock. Her legs felt like jelly, but she still locked them around his waist, holding him inside her as he came. Rope after rope of hot, sticky, white pumped into her, filling her to the limit. Kasumi’s eyes crossed as she kissed him back, sloppily making out between her pants and moans, body writhing and shaking through her orgasm. 

When it finally ended, she collapsed. She lay completely motionless on the ground, chest heaving as she tried and failed to regain her breath. Joker kissed her cheek, then pulled out. Cum leaked out of her stuffed pussy, and Kasumi whimpered at the empty feeling.

“S- Senpai…” She breathed. “I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a character is just so highly requested it'd be a shame to wait even one more chapter. Which is why Sae is next, sorry about this random Kasumi one I know nobody was asking for it.


	12. Sae + Haru 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae Niijima needs some stress relief and Haru Okumura and Joker are more than happy to provide, most definitely not for the plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sae Niijima x Haru Okumura x Joker
> 
> Makoto Niijima x Haru Okumura x Joker

“Like that- ah~! Go a bit harder… Nn! Shit~” Makoto failed to contain her moans as Joker’s cock destroyed her ass for the fourth time that day, filling it with even more of his hot, sticky cum. “Ohh~ Yes… God yes…”

Haru kept working her breasts, gently sucking and caressing each one. Makoto was sandwiched between the two, all three standing in her room. “Do you want me to go again?” Joker asked, pulling out of her butt.

“N- No…” She shuddered as Haru lightly bit her sensitive nipple. “Haru finish me off, please.” Makoto collapsed onto her bed, spreading her legs wide. Her thighs were covered in her own cum, but this orgasm would be her last.

Haru knelt down, and worked her tongue in, eagerly eating her out. That was all Makoto could take. She buried her head in the pillow as she screamed, panting the way she always did when things got hot and heavy. Her hips shook violently as she squirted her cum across the room.

When her long climax ended, Makoto let out a sigh. Haru lay down next to her, with Joker taking her other side. “I love getting fucked by you guys.” She mumbled, too lost in her own pleasure to be embarrassed. Since that time in the attic, she had slowly grown more and more comfortable with these threesomes. She loved the way they did whatever she asked them to, including feeding her growing submissive side.

“It’s always fun to do it with you.” Haru smiled, running her hand up and down Makoto’s toned stomach. 

“It’s a good way to relieve stress.” Joker nodded.

Makoto thought about his words. “…I’ve been thinking the same thing. And… um… I’ve been feeling like there are some other people who could use this kind of thing.”

Haru and Joker glanced at each other. “Like who?”

Makoto swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. She had had this idea for a while now, and it had finally become impossible to ignore. “My sister, I guess.”

Haru let out a squeal of excitement. “Oh please say what I think you’re about to!”

“Slow down, Haru.” Makoto sighed, used to dealing with how unbelievably horny she was all the time. “I just mean it’d be nice if she could be where I am, getting fucked by you guys. It’s not like I’d know how to approach that topic with her. There’s no way I could just say out of the blue to my sister, ‘do you want to have sex with my friends?’…”

“We’d certainly be open to the idea if you did find a way to say that!” Haru assured, squeezing Makoto’s tits softly.

–––

That conversation kept playing in Makoto’s mind as she and her sister ate dinner that night. Sae had had a long day in the courtroom, with an especially stressful trial. She wasn’t one to complain about that stuff, but she ended up venting a bit about it while they ate.

“I’m sorry, Sis. That sounds rough.”

“Well, it’s nothing I couldn’t handle, I suppose.” Sae dismissed. “…By the way. Who did you have over today?”

Makoto choked a bit on her drink, nearly shocked out of her skin. Had she found out in some way? “What do you mean?”

“You do realize your room smells like sex, right?”

Makoto’s eyes were wide as she stared at Sae. “…U- Um…”

“I don’t mean to embarrass you, you’re a young adult, you can make those decisions. I just want to make sure you’re being safe.” Sae continued, nonchalantly sipping some water.

Makoto nodded, face bright red. “Right. I get it, Sis. Well, the thing is… It was Akira and Haru…”

Sae rose an eyebrow. “You had a threesome?”

“This is really embarrassing…”

“I’ll stop prying then. That must have been nice.”

It wasn’t just talking about the hours of fucking she had engaged in that day, that Sae knew about, that had Makoto trying to calm her nerves. Now, she couldn’t think of anything but what she had mentioned earlier. “…Um, what do you mean? When you say that must have been nice?”

“I mean what I said. It’s a nice way to relieve stress.” Under her breath, Sae added, “God knows I could use some.”

“What if you had sex with them, too?” Makoto blurted, then immediately clamped her hands over her mouth. “I- I mean! Um!”

“I’m not opposed to the idea.” Sae shrugged, standing from the table with her empty plate. “Anyway, it was nice to eat with you, Makoto.”

“…You too.” Makoto nodded, head whirling. As her sister left the room, there was only one thing she could think about. Makoto quickly pulled out her phone, and sent the text.

–––

When Sae got out of the shower, there was a note slipped under the door. It seemed rather childish for Makoto to not just say whatever she had to say through the door. She picked it up after drying her hand, carefully reading the worst written on it in her sister’s handwriting. 

‘I’ve gone out. Haru and Akira are in my room.’

Sae sighed, setting it down. Was she really that eager to help her out? As Sae took her time drying her hair, she considered the possibility. It had been quite a long time since she last had sex. Her work kept her too busy. But, this was a perfect opportunity to relieve that itch. Not to mention, it was clear Makoto had been going at it with them for hours. Were they really that good?

In the end, she was too curious, horny, and appreciative of Makoto’s gesture to pass up on the opportunity. Sae finished drying off, then stepped out into the apartment, completely naked. She walked over to Makoto’s room, and pressed her ear against the door. There was the faint sound of moaning, and skin slapping together. Were they already going at it?

Sae opened the door, to find Haru bouncing on Joker’s lap, almost to caught up in the feeling of riding him in that sitting position to notice Sae now standing in front of her.

“Oh! Sae!” Haru said, struggling between her gasps and moans. “Did you have a nice- ah! Sh- shower?” She was putting on her most confident face, but Haru couldn’t hide how embarrassed she was. She had been expecting this, hoping for it, but now she felt the urge to quickly hide her exposed body with a blanket.

“Nice to see you again, Sae.” Joker greeted calmly, not slowing down at all. “I take it you’re accepting Makoto’s offer?”

Even naked, big tits and all of her curves on display for Haru and Joker, Sae stood confidently, demanding respect. “There was no reason not to. Now then, what would you like me to do?”

Joker stopped his thrusts, and Haru shivered as she slowly pulled herself up off his dick. As she did, the realization hit Sae. As the girl before her rose more and more off of the giant cock, still not coming fully off, she realized what a monster Joker was wielding. Finally, Haru came off, a wet popping noise sounding out as she did. She stumbled forward on weak legs. All their sessions from earlier that day had taken their toll. She was sore from the waist down. 

Sae’s eyes stayed glued to Joker’s big cock, unable to hide her surprise. No wonder Makoto had gone for so long. Had that thing really been inside her? How could she even walk? 

Haru had reached her now, fondling her tits with shaky hands. “Your boobs are so big…” She said, groping them.

“Do you like them?” Sae asked, smirking a bit as she held them up for Haru. Haru simply nodded, licking her nipple. “You seem pretty skilled at sucking them.” Sae watched the younger girl worship her tits for a bit longer, before deciding to speak. “I’d prefer to do this out in the living room, if possible.”

“Sure.” Joker said, cock swaying as he stood. Sae bit her lip, watching it with a lustful gaze. She needed that inside her, soon.

The three came out into the living room, where Sae directed them to the kitchen, so that they’d have a nice view of the city. “I haven’t had sex in a while, so I’ll let you two set the pace. If I say to stop, I assume you will.” She gave them a pointed glare on that last line, making sure her authority wouldn’t be questioned. She knew how horny young adults their age were. 

“Why don't you lay on the table?” Haru suggested. “That’d give Akira such a nice angle to fuck you with.”

Sae was a bit surprised to see she could be so vulgar. But, she complied, sitting down on the edge of the table, and spreading her legs just a bit. Haru lunged forward, and crashed their lips together. Sae was taken aback at her forwardness, but decided to use the opportunity to see how rusty she was.

Sae’s tongue deftly invaded Haru’s mouth, exploring every inch of her, dominating her lips. Sae made short work of her, waiting until Haru was panting into the kiss to pull back. Between her own deep breaths, Sae said, “That was my first kiss in over a year.”

“You’re a really good kisser…” Haru stammered, chest heaving, licking her lips, desperate for more. Sae hadn’t even realized Akira was now standing in front of her, lining up his cock. He slid on a condom, then looked up at Sae. “You’re gigantic…” She breathed, nearly failing to remain calm and collected. 

“Do you want me to put it in?”

“Shove it all in at once, I can’t spend too long with you guys, I have work to get back to.”

Joker nodded, grabbed her hips, and slammed in. Sae screamed, back arching as pleasure flooded her body. His cock was nearly too big for her, it was probably nearly too big for everyone. She fell onto her back, against the table, trying to contain the shivers running through her and her now erratic breathing. He thrust in again. Sae let out a sharp groan, biting back her moans, trying not to lose herself to the pleasure. There was no way she’d let herself be humiliated by turning into some desperate, moaning mess.

Trying to retain some level of control as Joker slowly kept moving into and out of her wet cunt, Sae grabbed Haru’s hand. “Why don’t you sit on top of me, and I’ll eat you out?” She struggled through the words, though nobody would have known it.

Haru stared wide eyed. “Y- You’d really do that?” She found Sae so sexy, so hot, and after that kiss all she could think about was the mature women’s graceful body. Haru clambered onto the table before Sae could rethink her offer, quickly straddling her face so that she could continue to watch Joker pound her pussy.

Sae let out a muffled moan against Haru’s pussy, feeling how drenched it was. Was she really this excited? Sae grabbed Haru’s thighs and licked her slit. Haru let out a whimper, urging Sae on. She was so cute.

Sae began devouring Haru’s dripping cunt, tongue expertly digging into her, licking up her walls. Sae used all the technique she had, eating Haru out like an expert. Haru was moaning wildly, bucking her hips down slightly as she began to be overwhelmed.

Sae, too, was beginning to lose the ability to stay quiet. Joker had picked up the pace, and moan after moan slipped from her lips. She knew it had been a while, but this was on a whole new level. She was usually so quiet during sex, now she was panting and moaning into Haru pussy.

Haru melted into the feeling, reminded of Makoto being her dog and lapping up her cunt. They both breathed the same way during sex, it really turned her on. Sae began to spell out the alphabet with her tongue, cutting off Haru’s train of thought. “Oh fuck! Oh~ Sae~ Ah! Ah! You’re so good at this- oh god!”

Sae smiled to herself, pride flooding her as she dominated Haru. Still, it was becoming hard to focus, her view of Haru’s nice ass was growing blurry, as Joker’s cock overwhelmed her. Sae couldn't stop herself from spreading her hips wider, needing to feel him deeper. She didn't want to cum first, that’d be embarrassing. So, she decided to take the lead.

Sae locked her hips around Joker and pinned him inside her. “Nn~ Fuck…” She moaned against Haru, trying to keep her mind clear. She jerked her hips against Joker’s cock, while continuing to dig her tongue into Haru’s tight pussy.

Haru collapsed forward, leaning against Joker as Sae’s tongue claimed her pussy. She kissed Joker, letting saliva dribble down her chin as she moaned against his mouth. He was close too, she could tell.

Sae saw victory within her grasp, but she was faltering. Her legs felt like jelly. They slipped off of Joker, hips growing numb as his massive cock split her apart. She loved the feeling so much, she loved the way her tight pussy got fucked, she loved the way he roughly slammed into her over and over, threatening to break her with each one.

She was at the end, so she had to win now. Sae dug her nails into Haru’s soft thighs, and pushed her up off her mouth. Haru let out a surprised yelp, which turned into a loud scream as Sae slammed her hips back down and dug her tongue inside her cunt. At the same time, she buried Joker deep inside her, legs wrapping tight around his hips. They both came.

“Ahhhh~ Sae! Sae! Sae~ Fuck! Ohhhh~!!” Haru screamed, hips shaking wildly as she sprayed her cum into Sae’s mouth. She was drooling down her chest, frantically pinching her own nipples as she rode her orgasm. Her back arched as she kept cumming, turned on even more knowing it was Makoto’s older sister who had done this to her, who was listening with her face in her pussy as she came. 

Sae felt Joker’s hips shaking a bit, cum filling the condom as he stayed deep inside her. She sighed, relived to have bested him, though a bit sad that he had to be wearing a condom.

Haru’s whole body shook as she climbed off of Sae, gripping the table tight as her legs buckled. Joker slowly pulled out of her, groaning a bit as her cunt tried to keep him inside. They both looked at her, as she sat up, smiling. She licked some of Haru’s cum off her face. “Well, you both did wonderful. If you had lasted even a few moments longer, perhaps I would have orgasmed as well. I can see why Makoto wanted me to try this as well.” She did her best to stand sturdily, sliding off the table.

“We’re not done.” Joker said, pulling off his condom.

Sae’s smile fell off her face, or rather, it was replaced by a desperate, eager one. “R- Really? I suppose that’s to be expected, after you were able to last so long with my sister-“ Haru spun her around, and forced her against the table.

Sae gasped as her hips pressed against the edge of the cool marble, head being held up by her silver hair. “Y- You’re free to let me fuck you again, but if you think I’m going to-“

Haru pulled herself onto the table, sitting right in front of Sae. She held their faces closed together, and kissed her. Haru’s tongue slipped in delicately, exploring her mouth. Sae wanted to kiss back, dominate her again, but when she felt Joker’s cock press against her ass, she could only shiver in excitement.

“Do you want us to make you cum?” Haru whispered.

“You better…” Sae breathed, losing her indifferent persona.

Joker’s dick rammed deep into her ass, in one thrust. Sae’s moan was high pitched, more of a scream as she cried out, filled with his impossibly big cock. Haru began to kiss her again, hands playing with her big tits.

Sae knew she should retaliate. She could have pinched Haru’s nipples, toy with her cunt, kiss back, push her ass back against Joker, but she could barely even think. After last time, she was on the cusp of a world shattering climax.

Joker’s cock destroyed her ass, hilting itself in her over and over. She was so full, it felt so right to be fucked by him. As Haru kissed all over her face, Sae began to pant, mouth hanging open. Her hand quickly flew up to wipe some saliva off her chin, but soon she was drooling again, pleasure spreading through her body, replacing any other thought in her head. 

“Who would have thought Sae drooled and panted like a dog, just like her sister?” Haru said in a sing-song tone.

“Ah! You- Nn… Oh~ Fuck~ I’m- Ah~ I can’t take it…” She groaned, ass being slammed over and over by Joker’s hips. Haru was roughly squeezing her tits, playing with them however she wanted. “I’m going to cum! Oh god! I can’t hold back- I’m cumming~! Ahhhh~!!” Sae screamed into Haru’s kiss, as her orgasm finally came.

Sae surrendered to the mind-numbing euphoria drowning out every thought in her head. Her hips bucked violently against Joker as her back arched. Her nails dug into Haru’s thighs, and she drooled down the younger girl’s chest, tongue hanging out as her mouth spread into a wide smile. She felt cum filling her sensitive, over-fucked ass. She was cumming uncontrollably herself, liquids dripping down her shaking legs.

When Sae’s orgasm stopped, after Joker has pulled out of her sore ass, she stood on wobbly legs. Cum was dripping down her thighs, and there was no hiding the way she shook with each step. “Th- Thank you… That was some nice stress relief…” She panted. “Come again next Friday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sae, but you are already part of the harem.


	13. Tae + Haru 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru Okumura is abnormally horny, and only Tae Takemi can help! And by help, I mean every has sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tae Takemi x Haru Okumra x Joker

Something was off. Haru tried to stay silent, because even the slightest noise would alert all her fellow classmates to what she was doing. But, why was she doing it? Even Haru knew when something was too risky, so why was her pencil moving in and out of her cunt in the middle of class? She knew she needed to stop, but she couldn’t. Something was definitely off.

Haru managed to recompose herself, then ask to go to the restroom. Once she was out the door, she sped down the hall to the nearest one. Maybe she just needed to have a quickie. Even as she entered the bathroom, she was already fingering herself and moaning. She made it into a stall, and soon enough, she came. But, she came way harder than she usually would due to some quick masturbating.

Haru clamped her hand over her mouth as she let out a loud moan. Her toes curled as her hips shook, cum squirting onto the stall door. “Ohh~! Fuck…” Once her vision returned, she began to get up and clean herself off, but then she realized there was definitely something wrong. Before she even pulled her leggings back up, her fingers were back in her cunt. “Oh god~” She couldn’t stop. As she came for a second time, Haru managed to send a text to Joker.

–––

The whole train ride over, Joker had to keep batting Haru’s hands away from her pussy. She kept reaching for his cock, whimpering and moaning. Luckily, the train car was mostly empty, but still.

Joker knew how to act calm under pressure, but even he was concerned. Haru was always horny, but never like this. He mind ran through the events of the past day. They had gone to Mementos the day before, and Haru had gotten hit with a strange attack. They had never seen anything like it, but it just seemed like a normal curse spell. Had it actually done something more? Either way, they needed help. And, there was only one doctor he could come to on Phantom Thief matters.

When Joker finally got Haru through the door of the Takemi Clinic, she collapsed, and began trying to rip his pants off. “Akira~ I can’t stop…” She whimpered, fingers digging into her pussy again.

Tae walked out of the examination room and stood still, taking in the sight before her. “Something’s wrong.” Joker explained as Haru moaned.

“I can see that.” Tae retorted. “Come on back.”

–––

Haru wantonly fingered herself on the examination table, raising her hips and letting out moan after moan as she did so. While that was happening, Joker had caught Tae up to speed, and she was already digging something out of a cupboard. “Well, you’ve got two options. One, give it a day or so, and she should calm down. Or, we can medicate her, and get her back to normal now.”

“Second one.”

“Alright, but the administration will be a bit odd.” Tae rose from the cupboard with a bottle of pills. “She’ll need to swallow one of these. But, her heart rate has to be high enough to do it. It’s actually strangely low right now for someone actively masturbating.”

Tae slipped a heart rate monitor onto Haru’s finger. The doctor’s touch made Haru suddenly reach for her, but Tae stepped back quickly. Surprisingly, she was remarkably calm throughout the whole ordeal. She didn’t even find Haru’s condition all that strange, or if she did she wasn’t letting on to that fact. Tae was approaching it all with her usual dry sarcasm. “I’m going to have to restrain her if we want to get anywhere.”

“I’ll help.”

As the two strapped Haru’s wrists and ankles down, she let out a shuddering moan, nearly cumming again from their touch. Now, she had no way of fingering herself. “Please fuck me~” She mewled, hips jerking around.

“Can you tell me your name, and your birthday?” Tae asked, scribbling down on a clipboard.

“I don’t care I just need to get fucked!” Haru begged.

“Well it doesn’t seem like she’s thinking very clearly.” Tae commented. “Wait… This isn't good.”

“What?”

“Her heart rate is dropping.” Tae murmured. Slight panic had made its way into her voice.

“What do we do?” Joker asked, ready to spring into action at her word.

“Hmm…” Tae walked over to Haru, then experimentally ran her finger up the girl’s slit.

“Oh~” Haru gasped. Sure enough, her heart rate increased by a bit.

“Okay, I know what to do. Stimulation increases her heart rate, and we need it high enough to administer the pill. So, I’ll go ahead and bring her to orgasm, then you make her swallow the pill.”

Joker nodded, taking the small tablet.

“But be careful. If she kisses you, there’s a high chance that you’ll catch whatever virus is affecting her this way.” 

Maybe Joker should have asked why Tae knew all this stuff, but he had other things to worry about. He crouched beside Haru, pill ready, waiting. “Akira… I feel so hot…” She mumbled. “I kind of like this…”

“She’s semi coherent.” Joker relayed, knowing that was definitely her talking.

Tae crouched at the end of the table, gloves on. She spread Haru’s legs apart a bit more, so Haru eagerly spread them even further. Tae reached out put two fingers into her cum covered pussy. Haru gasped, then bucked her hips more toward the doctor. 

Tae spread her lips apart with her fingers, then began thrusting into Haru’s pussy with her other hand, three fingers deep inside the girl. Tae was professional enough to separate work from personal life, but she didn’t exactly mind the situation she was in. She expertly dug into Haru’s tight cunt, moving her fingers round, playing with her. She knew what she was doing.

“Yes~ Yes! Ah! Nn… More, deeper!” Haru rambled as she was fingered. Tae grazed a spot that made her tense up and moan even louder. So, she hit that spot even harder. “Oh my god~ Kya~! Yes!!” Finally, Haru came. She sprayed her cum onto the table, hips shaking violently and back arching. “Fuck fuck fuck~!” The heart rate monitor beeped and beeped as she came, but it didn't go high enough. As Haru’s moans slowed and her orgasm ended, Tae realized they’d need to do more. 

“Let me do it.” Joker decided, standing. He and Tae switched positions, she now knelt ready with the pill beside Haru as Joker pulled his pants off. Tae tried not to be distracted at the sight of how massive his cock was. She’d seen it before in examinations, but in this context, she was idly wondering if he’d be interested in a different type of physical in the future.

“Do you like his cock, doctor…” Haru whispered, half lidded gaze taking in every feature of Tae’s face. “You fingered me so good… I want more-“ Haru’s words were cut off with a pleasured-filled scream, as Joker’s cock entered her cunt. “Yes!! Akira~ Ah! Fuck me! Fuckmefuckmefuckme!”

Joker thrusted in and out, hard and fast. Haru’s body spasmed with each movement, pussy clamping down tight around his thick cock. “Holy shit~!” Her voice hitched through her moans.

Tae was taking a couple deep breaths. She had to remain professional, but who wouldn’t be a bit turned on in this situation? She’d definitely try to get fucked like this by Joker in the future. Her eyes darted between the heart rate monitor and Haru’s face, contorted in lustful euphoria.

Joker slammed into Haru one more time, and she came. Her back arched off the table, body writhing as her cum sprayed onto his hips. Her eyes were crossed and her mouth was wide open as the force of the orgasm ripped through her. It was the opportunity Tae needed.

She moved the administer the pill, when something unexpected happened. Haru’s hand had managed to slip out of its restraints. Tae realized this too late, as it was already grabbing onto her shirt collar and pulling her in.

Haru and Tae’s lips crashed together, and the pill was dropped on the ground. Tae’s eyes were wide as Haru’s tongue entered her mouth, exploring her, meeting her own warm muscle. Once Tae realized she should try to break free, there was no point anymore. 

The kiss ended, and Tae quickly stood and backed away. She tasted Haru on her lips, a soft buzzing was spreading through her body. “Shit.” She murmured, stumbling and falling against the counter behind her. Her vision grew blurry. Joker was beside her, shaking her shoulder lightly and asking something. His cock was still hard. Tae’s eyes were glued to his delicious, stiff dick. Saliva dribbled down her chin, and her panties grew wet. 

Tae gave in to the wave of desire. She quickly pulled her pants down, before Joker could react, then grabbed his cock and shoved it in. “Fuck~!” She moaned, not caring that her patient was hearing her do so. “Fuck, I wanted this so bad~” She began thrusting her hips into his, taking more and more of his giant cock each time. She was used to things this big inside her, but his dick was different. She felt different. She never knew sex could feel this good. “Fuck me, damn it!” 

Joker wasn’t really sure what to do. Haru was back to fingering herself with her free hand, now watching as Tae impaled herself on his cock. As long as they kept fucking, they’d be okay. Maybe, if he could find the bottle of pills, he could help them.

Tae forced him into a chair, kicking her pants all the way off as she did so, and sitting down on his massive dick. “You’re going to make me cum, alright, my little guinea pig?” She purred, licking his ear. 

Joker intended on doing just that. His hands dug roughly into her big ass, helping bounce her up and down on his cock. Tae groaned as he reached deeper inside her. “Harder.” Joker forced their hips together with more power, thrusting up into her each time. “Fuck… Harder. Break me.” 

Tae began bouncing with newfound vigor, moving along with him. The two found an odd rhythm, each thrust hitting Tae with more force. “You’ve been bad, haven’t you my little guinea pig~” She whispered, hands running through his hair. “I ought to punish you. Maybe you need to feel as hot, and as desperate as I do…” She moved her lips toward his, intent on turning the rest of the day into a nonstop orgy, but was stopped by Joker’s hand grabbing her hair. Tae moaned softly. She knew her condition wasn’t as severe as Haru’s. As was, she was just more horny, and not more sensitive at all. 

Tae pushed herself off of Joker, standing, then made sure he didn’t attempt to do the same. “You’re just going to watch this next part, got it? If you want to masturbate to it, go ahead, I don’t care.” Tae walked over to Haru, who was knuckle deep in her own cunt. The doctor grabbed Haru’s sweater, and ripped through it. She tore all of her clothes off, until the girl was naked on the examination table. Haru sighed happily, as if relieved to finally be free of her clothes. 

Next, Tae slowly tossed aside her coat, and her shirt, and even her bra. She too, was completely naked. She sat on Haru, straddling her hips and pinning her hand back. “Such a naughty girl, so desperate to get fucked over and over. Kissing me like that so you can watch your boyfriend fill me with his cum.” Haru’s breath hitched, and she nodded quickly. “With a kiss that short, I didn’t get nearly enough~”

Tae gently pressed their lips together, tongue pushing into Haru’s mouth. The two made out passionately, tongues meeting, sharing their saliva. Tae pinched Haru’s nipple tight, roughly massaging the mound as they kissed. It seemed to go on forever. Slowly, Tae felt the tightness in her chest increasing. She felt her pussy growing more wet, her thoughts growing more clouded. She kept kissing Haru, knowing every second sent her deeper into an abyss of lust. She welcomed the feeling, lost to her own desire.

Finally, when they were both too out of breath to continue, Tae pulled away, gasping for air as she threw her head back. Her chest heaved, big tits swaying as she breathed. Haru bucked her hips upward against Tae’s. The doctor let out a scream, collapsing onto Haru. She was so sensitive. All she could think about was Joker’s cock, Haru’s tight pussy, their lips, their cum.

Tae nearly lost consciousness when it entered her. Joker had had enough waiting. He stood at the base of the examination table, and shoved his cock into Tae’s cunt. “Ahhh~!! Oh god! F- Fu~ Uh!” A wave of spasms tore through her as Tae came around his cock. Her eyes crossed, and her back arched, as her orgasm was triggered just by his hard dick inside her. “Haa… Haa…”

“Akira~” Haru breathed, smiling, knowing she’d finally get to feel his cum inside her soon.

“So eager…” Tae mumbled, laying against Haru. 

“Tae, get up.” He commanded. The doctor did so immediately, not able to hide her giddy excitement. Joker bent her over the table, making sure her face was against Haru’s cunt, and her ass was in the air. Tae’s legs shook a bit, unsteadily trying to support her weight, with her hands against Haru’s thighs. “You’ve been bad, haven’t you, Tae?” He slapped her ass, hard.

Tae gasped against Haru’s slit. “Y- Yes… I have.” 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“So much! Please!” She begged. “Please fuck me! I want it so bad! I need it! I nee- Nn~ Ah! Y- Yes…” His cock pushed into her tight, aching cunt. “Just like that… Just like- Uh! Hng… Nn… Fuck~” Joker buried himself inside Tae.

Haru gasped and whined with every word the doctor spoke, feeling her breath against her pussy each time. She had finally managed to free her other hand from the restraints, so she sat up, hands massaging her own tits as she watched Joker begin pulling back out of Tae.

Joker began his thrusts, each one rough, brutally assaulting the doctor’s cunt. Tae grunted, and gasped through it all, cum dripping down her legs and drooling onto the table. “Eat me out, please…” Haru begged, placing her hands on Tae’s head. The doctor let out some noise close to a “Yes”, then licked up Haru’s slit, eagerly lapping up her cum. 

Haru’s thighs squeezed Tae’s head as she ate her out. Tae knew this was wrong, she knew she shouldn’t be doing this with patients, and she had never been so completely dominated before, but the heat in her chest was overwhelming. She felt so hot, so desperate for what she was getting.

Joker’s cock split her apart, already making her hips sore as he bottomed out inside her over and over. Her legs could barely keep her up as his thrusts grew even faster. 

Haru was drooling down her own chest, squeezing her tits, taking quick shallow breaths as Tae’s tongue explored her. The warm muscle wormed its way inside, claiming her cunt, dominating her. Haru fell onto her back, vision fading away. “Haa… T- Tae~ I’m… Oh~ Mm! So… good…” Her words were slurred.

Tae panted, groaning with each deliberate thrust into her overly sensitive pussy. Her entire cunt felt like a g-spot, each thrust felt like its own orgasm. Somewhere in her mind, Tae knew she wanted to taste Haru’s cum. She softly bit the girl’s clit, and that was it for her. 

Haru cried out, drowning in her own pleasure as she came. Her body writhed as she came against Tae’s face, hands flying to her own tits to squeeze and fondle them. “Nnnn~ Ah! M- My pussy… So much! I can’t… I can’t…” 

Tae licked the cum off her lips, savoring the taste, head pressed against Haru’s still shaking cunt as Joker fucked her even harder. “I’m going to cum~” She shuddered.

“Wait… Akira…” Haru managed, sitting back up. He pulled himself out of Tae, earning a sad whimper once she was empty again.

“N- No… Please, I need it.” Tae begged. 

“Sit up.” Haru told her, with a soft voice. The doctor nodded, managing to pull herself up onto the table, even in her foggy, desperate state. She sat with her legs spread, open for Joker, back pressed against Haru as the younger girl held her close, sitting behind her. “Such a bad girl~” Haru cooed. 

“Yes… I’m so naughty…” Tae agreed, watching as Joker’s cock approached her wet cunt once again. “I need to get fucked.” Finally, it reached her. Joker slammed into her again. Tae threw her head back against Haru’s shoulder, letting out a low, guttural moan as her cunt was demolished by his massive cock.

Haru’s hands played with her tits, tongue running up her neck. Tae gave into it, chest heaving as her breathing became more erratic. Joker didn’t slow down or go easier on her, and she loved it. She definitely wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. “Your dick feels so good… My little guinea pig~” 

Haru bit down on Tae’s neck, and pinched her nipples tight. The doctor’s gasp turned into a scream when at the same time, Joker rose one of her legs, and slammed their hips together, massive, hard cock stabbing right into her g-spot. 

Tae went numb as her orgasm came. She drooled down her chest, as her mouth spread into a dumb smile. Her legs and hips shook violently, cum spraying around Joker’s cock as his own white hot cream pumped her full. Tae moaned happily as her throbbing pussy filled up with his cum. She was so lost to the ecstasy spreading through her shaking body, that she didn’t even notice the pill going in.

Gradually, as her climax ended, she came back to her senses. Her lust dwindled, and she was able to form coherent thoughts again. When Tae realized she was sitting on the exam table, Joker’s cock buried inside her stuffed, sore cunt, and Haru still playing with her tits and giving her another hickey, she flushed red.

“W- Wait…” Her words were slurred, but she tried to regain her composure. She heard a wet popping noise as Joker pulled out of her. Despite herself, Tae whined at the empty feeling. “No- um…” Tae pushed herself up, trying to stand, but instead collapsing forward, legs useless. Joker caught her quickly. “I may have gotten a bit… ah… carried away…” She stammered.

“Do you regret it?” Joker asked.

Tae’s embarrassment subsided. She let Joker hold her, she let her body melt against his. “Just… Fuck me again, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, when you think about it, this chapter actually IS for the plants. I mean, Haru can't take care of them if she's too busy being horny. Wait, could that apply to all the chapters? Maybe the plants WEREN'T an excuse for smut, and instead the smut was an excuse for plants! This is a major breakthrough, people.


	14. Kasumi + Haru 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi Yoshizawa gets fucked by Haru Okumura and Joker on the school rooftop, definitely for the plants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi Yoshizawa x Haru Okumra x Joker

Kasumi was practically bouncing with excitement as she ran up the stairs. It had been just a couple days since she and Joker did it, and finally, she had the afternoon free. That meant nothing could get in the way of having sex with him again. 

Her hand had landed on the door handle to the roof, but didn’t turn the knob. Kasumi had been so excited, but would they really be able to do it again? Thinking about it, she really didn’t know if it was a one time deal or not. In fact, hadn't she said some really embarrassing things last time? About how she loved him, and stuff. He was still dating Haru, maybe she had really overstepped.

Kasumi began to turn around, and toss away the seemingly too-good-to-be-true idea, but only ended up bumping right into Haru. “S- Sorry, Okumura-senpai! I didn’t see you-“

“It’s perfectly alright, Kasumi.” Haru assured, steadying the girl. “…Were you up here for any particular reason?” Of course, she was pretty sure she knew the reason. Or, maybe she was just hoping she did.

Kasumi flushed red. “Well, you see… erm… I guess I ended up taking you up on that offer from the other day! And I was wondering if it was more than just a one time-“

“Do you want it to be?” Haru’s smile was sugary sweet, her voice was soft.

Kasumi tried to fight through her embarrassment, and find the right words. Eventually, she let out a meek, “Yes…” Haru didn’t waste any time. She grabbed Kasumi by the hand and lead her through the door. Apparently, they had gotten there before Joker. “Um, Okumura-senpai, what are we-“

Haru stopped, and turned. “Call me Haru, okay?” Kasumi nodded, chest tight as she watched her senpai slowly pull off her pink sweater. “You have to undress too, you know.”

“Right.” Kasumi shakily undid the buttons to her blazer, but couldn’t manage the rest. 

“Let’s play a game, okay?” Haru walked over to Kasumi, and pulled her blazer off. “We have to copy everything the other does.”

Kasumi’s breath hitched, but she agreed to the game. Slowly, deliberately, Haru began to pull her own shirt off. Kasumi’s hands moved in time, easing off her clothing along with Haru. It felt easier this way, giving in to whatever her senpai wanted. 

All that was left were their leggings, bras, and panties. Haru stepped closer to Kasumi, and reached her hands around the shorter girl’s back, beginning to fiddle with the clasp to her bra. “…You have to copy me.” She reminded, softly whispering in her ear.

Kasumi moaned ever so slightly at the feeling of Haru’s breath on her skin. She reached around her senpai’s back, and unclasped her bra, averting her eyes as it fell to the floor. “You don’t have to look away.” Haru said.

Kasumi took a breath, then looked down. Haru’s tits were definitely bigger than her own. Her hand reached out to grab one without any input from her mind. “So soft…” She murmured, squeezing Haru’s breast. “I didn’t realize yours were so big- Eep!” Her words were cut off by a startled yelp, as Haru’s hand began softly playing with her boobs, the same way she was playing with Haru’s. 

“I have to copy you too, don't I?” 

“Okumura- I mean… Haru… I can’t…” Kasumi breathed.

“What do you want to do first~?” Haru asked, half lidded gaze focused on Kasumi’s lips.

They were cut off by Joker arriving on the scene. “Oh. Hi again, Kasumi.”

“Senpai!” Kasumi gasped, quickly hiding her body as best she could.

“Hello Akira!” Haru greeted, walking over and planting a kiss on his cheek. As she did, she shot a wink over toward Kasumi. Did she have to copy that too? 

Kasumi swallowed the lump in her throat, and walked over to Joker, letting her tits sway as she did so. “H- Hello, A… Senpai.” She stammered, eventually reaching him. She paused, then quickly pecked his other cheek. 

“So, what are we doing today?” Joker asked, catching on pretty quick to what was going on.

“Kasumi-chan seemed so eager for another round with you…” Haru trailed, moving behind the redhead. “Just look at how wet she is.” She brought her fingers down to Kasumi’s soaked panties, spreading her pussy lips through the fabric.

“Ah! H- Haru…” Kasumi whined, shivering against the older girl’s touch. This was so embarrassing, and yet, Haru’s warmth against her felt so amazing. The way her fingers exposed her to Joker made her heart skip a beat. 

“Isn’t that right, Kasumi?” Haru licked her ear.

“I- It’s true… I was really really looking forward to this… T- to getting… fucked again.”

Suddenly, Joker pulled his pants off, instantly releasing his massive erection. Kasumi’s eyes were glued to it, as he placed one hand on her shoulder, and one on her hip. “Oh~ You’re so excited today, Akira!” Haru pulled Kasumi’s panties off, making sure there was nothing between her and Joker’s dick.

“S- Senpai…” Kasumi was panting now, watching his cock approach her pussy yet again. “Kiss me.” Immediately, she felt his warmth on her lips. She gave in to the kiss, letting Haru hold her up as he dominated her mouth. When he pulled back, a string of saliva kept them connected. Kasumi hadn't even caught her breath when his cock entered her. “Ah~! Nn… Oh god~”

“You’re so tight.” Joker muttered, beginning to ease back out. Haru jerked her hips forward, shoving Kasumi deeper onto Joker’s cock.

“Kya~! Shit… I feel so hot…” Kasumi groaned, arms wrapping tight around Joker as he began to thrust harder. Maybe she was still sensitive from their fuck a couple days before, maybe having Haru push her into each thrust made them seem more intense, or maybe she had just been that excited. Whatever the reason, pleasure Kasumi had never felt before was buzzing through her body. She felt like she was on fire, totally lost to the feeling of being pressed between her senpais, fucked senseless. “Ah! Ah! Ah! So much- Uh! Hu~” Her legs felt like jelly. If it weren’t for Haru holding her up, Kasumi would have collapsed onto the ground. 

Haru couldn’t bare how cute Kasumi was, eyes crossed, moaning and panting with each thrust. She brought their lips together, forcing her way into Kasumi’s mouth as the redhead whimpered into her kiss. Haru only pulled back when she ran out of breath. “Your lips taste so good Kasumi~”

Kasumi’s mouth formed a smile. “My lips… taste good…” She murmured, mind going blank as Joker reached deeper inside her tight cunt.

Without any waring, Haru grabbed Kasumi’s useless legs, and lifted her up. Joker found a whole new angle, and began hammering into her pussy with reckless abandon. “Ahhhh~!! Shit! Shit~ Uh! This feels so amazing~!!” Kasumi screamed out her pleasure, surrendering completely to Haru and Joker, letting them play with her, turn her into a shivering, moaning mess. 

“Do you like my cock?” Joker asked, face close to hers.

“So much! I love it so much!” Kasumi moaned, eyes watering from the pleasure. “I love you, Senpai!” She was the one to crash their lips together, hands running through his hair as she desperately, passionately made out with him. 

When their kiss ended, she heard Joker’s voice whisper in her ear. “I love you too, Kasumi.” His cock buried itself inside her pussy at the same time, and her climax came.

Kasumi’s legs wrapped tight around Joker’s waist, as her hips bucked violently against his coming cock. Hot, sticky cum filled her throbbing cunt. Rope after rope pumped into her, until it was leaking out onto the ground. “Sen~pai~ Ohh~ Fuck- Ahhhh~!!” Her cum peppered his hips, as saliva ran down her chin. Haru was still squeezing her tits the whole time, making sure to add to the overwhelming euphoric pleasure flooding her senses.

Even as Kasumi’s vision blurred, and she began to pass out, she held on long enough to feel all of Joker’s seed fill her pussy. When it was over, her body went completely limp. “Ah… Ah… Ah…” She panted like a dog, as Haru and Joker slowly set her down. An aftershock hit her just as Joker’s cock came out. Kasumi’s body writhed through each wave of her dwindling climax.

“You fucked her so good…” Haru purred, jerking Joker’s still hard cock. She sat down on a desk, spreading her legs wide for him. “I can’t wait much longer.”

Kasumi sat, chest heaving, occasional shudders wracking her body, as she watched Haru and Joker fuck. His monster of a cock pummeled her cunt. His hands roughly squeezed and pinched her nipples, while their lips locked in a fierce, sloppy kiss full of saliva. She wanted to join them, but her body wouldn’t move, so she decided to just watch, while she began fingering her still sore pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well call Kasumi Solid Snake, because she sure kept you wait, huh? Probably should have used that joke on her first chapter but whatever.
> 
> Also, big announcement! Look forward to a new series of mine called "For Kasumi" (Get it? Instead of "For the plants"?). Think of it like a more Kasumi / romance focused spin off starting at this chapter. It'll be its own story, and won't really cross over with this one much aside from the initial premise. Does that interest you? Great! If not, don't worry, this fic will continue like always.


End file.
